Situaciones
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Pequeñas historias sobre "desvaríos" o momentos incómodos de las musas, principalmente NozoEli pero incluye NicoMaki, KotoUmi, RinPana. [Trio soldier VIII]
1. NozoEli

**Tengo otro OS mucho más largo que debería terminar pero no quería perder la inspiración para este, así aunque algo corto espero que les guste.**

 **Ni Love live ni los personajes que uso me pertenecen solo les pague para que actuaran en mi historia :v**

* * *

 **Situaciones.**

Ayase Eli no podía dejar de observar a la bella mujer que tenía frente a ella, esa dulce sonrisa y hermosos ojos esmeralda, sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto jamás, eso sin mencionar el cuerpo de diosa con esas torneadas piernas, amplias caderas y generoso busto.

No pudo evitar relamerse los labios una vez más.

— No te estoy mintiendo Nozomi —Habló lo más segura que pudo — Si me aceptas soy capaz de dejar todo por, todo —Recalcó la última palabra lo mejor que pudo.

— Elicchi no creo que…

— ¡Nozomi! —Golpeó la mesa del bar que las mantenía una frente a la otra interrumpiendo a la chica — Te amo, Nozomi, como jamás creí amar a nadie.

— Elicchi —Repitió con ternura en su voz.

Eli sonrió satisfecha, le encantaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de esa mujer. No se merecía a la novia que tenía, no, porque esa mujer malvada a veces la ignoraba y no le prestaba la atención que se merecía, otras la avergonzaba diciendo tonterías y muchas veces discutieron hasta que ese bello rostro dejaba esa sonrisa y el brillo en sus ojos cambiaba a un tono oscuro, ella la vio muchas veces en de esa forma y eso no le gustaba.

— Ella no te merece Nozomi —Quería ver a Nozomi siempre sonriendo y por eso ella se esforzaría para llegar a ser alguien digna de esa diosa — Yo puedo hacerte feliz, mucho más feliz que esa desconsiderada y mala mujer.

— Elicchi por favor…

— Nozomi, huyamos juntos —Nuevamente la interrumpió antes de poder decir algo.

— ¿Huir?

— Si, a donde nadie nos encuentre nunca y podamos ser felices —Sabía que era una locura pero por ella era capaz de eso y más.

— Suficiente, me voy —Dijo sin más levantándose de su lugar con intensión de irse, ya había escuchado suficiente.

— Espera —Rápidamente la atrapó del brazo — ¿Tanto la amas? —Preguntó con amargura en su voz.

— Elicchi —Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que repitió su nombre esa noche y las veces que suspiro igual.

— Yo te puedo hacer más feliz que ella; yo te amo mucho más —Repitió comenzando a desesperarse.

¿Qué haría sin Nozomi? Sin duda su vida terminaría.

— ¿Y a dónde iríamos?

— A cualquier parte —Respondió sin dudar — Mientras estemos juntas no importa.

Nozomi sujetó su cabeza con la mano libre cubriendo su rostro.

— Sé que suena loco pero ya no puedo vivir sin ti; no me importa dejar todo incluso a mi prometida si estás conmigo.

— Elicchi...

Nozomi pareció rendirse en su intento de huir lo que relajo a la rubia soltando su brazo.

— ¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó con esperanza.

— Elicchi —Suspiró nuevamente llevando su mano a la altura del rostro de la mujer que ha amado durante muchos años — ¡Yo soy tu prometida idiota! —Gritó golpeando a la pobre chica en la cabeza.

La pobre mujer perdió el equilibrio cayendo al piso sosteniendo su cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? Y tratando de enfocar su vista nuevamente en la mujer que la traía loca desde hace años noto algo extraño.

— Nozomi ¿Desde cuándo tienes hermanas gemelas? —Preguntó desorientada.

— Se acabó, hoy duermes con la mascota —Sentenció Nozomi realmente molesta — Llamaré a Nicocchi para que te recoja.

— Pero Nozomi

— Pero nada —Interrumpió ahora ella — Te dije que no tomaras tanto y ahora mira —Señaló a la ebria rubia que apenas y podía ponerse en pie.

Hizo otro intento fallido por mantenerse firme pero un mareo la obligo a sostenerse de la mesa tratando de evitar que lo que consumió por la tarde saliera por el lugar equivocado.

— Hablaremos mañana Ayase Eli

Sin decir nada más se retiró del bar no sin antes pagar la cuenta porque de otro modo su rusa novia armaría otro alboroto por una _cuenta errónea_.

Eli suspiró, nuevamente tomo asiento pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

— Por eso sentía que pese a todas mis palabras le era infiel a Nozomi —Murmuró sin despegar sus ojos de la mesa — ¿Cuenta cómo infidelidad si te le declaras a tu prometida jurándole amor eterno mientras crees que ella no lo sabe?

Su mente era un caos en más de un sentido.

— Nico y Maki van a matarme por arruinar su noche de fantasías

Sin fuerzas para sostenerse se desplomó sobre la mesa lamentado su suerte de esa noche, su próximo regaño de Nico, su próxima cruda y finalmente y lo que más temía, el castigo que Nozomi le daría, porque ella lo tenía muy claro, ella se iba a asegurar que recordara esa noche el resto de su vida.

* * *

 **La idea llego cuando veía un chiste de borrachos que la verdad poca atención le puse pero lo bueno es que pudo salir algo de eso :v bueno ahora si a terminar el otro OS... espero hoy apenas y he tocado mi lap.**


	2. RinPana

**Realmente en un principio no tenia planeado hacer de este un lugar lleno de drabbles u OS cortos pero las ideas llegan y eso es inevitable, ahora un poco de Rin...**

* * *

 **RinPana.**

Yasawa Nico se encontraba tranquilamente revisando noticias, videos, comentarios entre otras cosas relacionadas con las idols y especialmente sobre ella y sus compañeras, justo detrás de ella se encontraba la chica más hiperactiva e intranquila de todo el grupo, extrañamente quieta y al parecer pensando en algo serio, lo cual lejos de tranquilizar a la pequeña sempai solo la ponía más nerviosa.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa? —Preguntó sin despegar su vista del ordenador tomando un poco a la bebida que tenía a la mano.

— No es nada~nya —Claramente mentía pero tampoco le interesaba mucho el tema, seguro Hanayo o Maki se encargarían de eso.

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo inundo el lugar.

— Nico-chan —Tal vez estaba mal pero decidió ignorar a su kohai — Nico-chan —Insistió.

Fingió no haberla escuchado otra vez y tomar un poco más del líquido.

— Nico-chan, necesito ayuda —De acuerdo tal vez era importante y ella actuaba como la mala ignorándola.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Aun no la encaraba pero por lo menos le demostró que la estaba escuchando.

— Es Kayo-chin~nya

— ¿Qué sucede con Hanayo? —Le extrañó un poco; momentos antes estaba con la tímida castaña y no notó nada diferente o extraño.

— ¿No notaste nada extraño en ella?

— Para nada —Respondió tranquila, tal vez era Rin quien estaba exagerando las cosas — Debe ser tu imaginación, sea lo que sea

El silencio se apodero del lugar otra vez solo roto por el sonido del teclado y el jugo de la chica de tercero cada que tomaba un poco y dejaba el recipiente en su lugar.

— Nico-chan —Creyó ingenuamente que se había rendido pero no — ¿Los besos pueden embarazar?

¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida era esa? No estaba de ánimos para una charla de ese tipo ni tampoco pensaba darle una clase sobre el tema por lo que tomó la vía más rápida.

— Claro que si Rin.

— ¡Lo sabia~nya!, ¡Embarace a Kayo-chin!

Lo siguiente fue una reacción en cadena, Nico al estar tomando de su jugo lo escupió tosiendo sin poder controlarse, la puerta que estaba cerrada hasta hace unos momentos se abrió en el momento justo para escuchar la fuerte declaración, dos cuerpos cayeron, uno produjo un sonido seco y el segundo fue sujetado a tiempo y las miradas de las otras 5 miembros del club fijas en la chica gato tratando de asimilar sus palabras.

— Ara~

Nozomi fue la primera en reaccionar atando cabos después de analizar la escena.

— ¡Kayo-chin resiste, hazlo por nuestro hijo~nya! —Gritó Rin tratando de reanimar el cuerpo en el piso que se encontraba completamente rojo.

¿La otra víctima? También estaba siendo tratada por su novia para hacerla reaccionar mientras murmuraba que era algo indecente, Honoka al parecer se encontraba animada con la _buena noticia_ , Maki comenzó una pelea con Nico apenas se recuperaron ambas, Eli suspiró pensando en el dolor de cabeza que sería arreglar todo ese desastre.

— Elicchi esto no está bien —Finalmente habló Nozomi de nueva cuenta — Se nos adelantaron Elicchi

Al parecer esto solo iba a empeorar.

— ¡Nozomi!

* * *

 **Si algo más sale, lo estaré publicando**


	3. KotoUmi

**Ahora un pequeño KotoUmi, creo que esta claro pero lo escribiré para evitar confusiones, las historias no tienen relación una con la otra solo salen de la nada.**

* * *

 **KotoUmi**

La pequeña presidenta del club de idols de Otonokisaka regresaba al salón del club visiblemente molesta, ¿La razón? Debía entregar el informe de actividades del club al consejo estudiantil, no es que lo hubiera olvidado más bien fue un viaje en vano ya que sus compañeras y presidenta y vicepresidenta no se encontraban en la sala del consejo y estuvo esperándolas la mitad de la hora del almuerzo y nunca aparecieron, ahora apenas tenía tiempo de volver al salón del club tomar el bento que había guardado en ese lugar en la mañana y ya después buscaría a ese par.

Apenas llegó escucho unos raros sonidos provenientes del interior.

— Kotori, de verdad no creo que debamos.

Esa era la voz de Umi, sonaba avergonzada y agitada.

— No te preocupes Umi-chan, hoy no tenemos reunión así que tenemos tiempo.

Kotori sonaba igual pero ella estaba emocionada; Nico no pudo evitar llenar su cabeza con todo tipo de escenarios no aptos para menores de edad.

— ¿Y qué dijeron? Está tonta abrirá la puerta acusándolas de algo que no hacen solo para ser ella quien quede en ridículo —Era obvio, Umi era una de las chicas más vergonzosas y Kotori de las chicas más tiernas, no eran como ese par de ninfómanas que seguro en estos momentos estaban entradas en lo suyo y la dejaron plantada.

Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces para controlarse, no iba a darles el gusto, tal vez era otro plan de alguna de sus compañeras para avergonzarla pero hoy no caería.

— Umi-chan, onegai~

— No eres justa Kotori.

Era ahora o nunca.

— No sé qué estén haciendo pero si no dejan de hacer esos raros ruidos todos pensaran que están haciendo algo —Calló por unos segundos al abrir la puerta y notar la comprometedora situación — Pervertido —Murmuró sin salir de su estado de shock.

Frente a ella más específico en la misma mesa de reuniones estaba la chica que no dejaba de gritar cosas sobre la "indecencia" aun cuando fuera un simple beso, su ropa estaba fuera de lugar y su blusa medio abierta dejando ver parte de su ropa interior, sobre ella la supuesta inocente novia sujetando la ropa de Umi intentando, al parecer, quitársela y ella no estaba en mejores condiciones con los botones de su blusa sueltos y abierta por lo que dejaba ver el ángulo ya que estaba de espaldas, ambas sudadas y sorprendidas al igual que la pequeña intrusa.

— ¿¡Pero qué creen que hacen en el salón del club degeneradas!? —Gritó sin poder contenerse.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —Gritó la presidenta abriendo la puerta de habitación contigua de prácticas con el pelo hecho un desastre y sus ropas mal colocadas, sin mencionar labios hinchados y respiración agitada, definitivamente nada convincente.

— No es bueno acusar a alguien sin pruebas Nicocchi —Nozomi también asomó su cabeza estando en el mismo estado que la rubia.

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Murmuró molesta la loli del grupo.

Umi se desmalló al instante y Kotori intentó reanimarla, Eli y Nozomi salieron después de arreglarse un poco directo a la sala del consejo, Nico regreso a su aula, su apetito se fue así como la poca fe que tenía en la moral de las personas.

* * *

 **Que hacia el KotoUmi? eso se los dejo a su pervertida imaginación.**

 **Algo que si he notado es que... pobre Nico siempre paga los platos rotos de estas parejas :v**


	4. NicoMaki

**Antes que nada quiero aclarar un par de cosas.**

 **1.- Esta historia usa a la Nico y Maki del manga al igual esta ubicada en el universo del mismo.**

 **2.- tal vez estén algo fuera del personaje pero fue lo mejor que pude hacer.**

 **punto extra, la Nico del animes gusta, pero la del manga enamora :3**

* * *

 **NicoMaki.**

Observó por tercera vez la lata de jugo en sus manos con una sonrisa antes de entregársela a su pequeña compañera idol y la principal responsable de que ella terminara en ese raro grupo. Nico tomó la lata sin dudarlo dándole gracias con esa sonrisa tranquila y burlona que normalmente tiene pero esta vez no sería ella quien riera al último, porque Maki estaba decidida a cobrarle con la misma moneda por el pasado.

— Muchas gracias Maki-chan, realmente lo necesitaba —Habló después de tomar un gran trago de su bebida.

— La tomaste —La sonrisa de Maki no podía ser mayor.

— ¿Qué con esa cara de villana de manga shojo? —Comentó despreocupada.

— Tomaste de la bebida, lo que significa que ahora me debes un favor.

Fue cuando la pequeña de coletas bajas cayó en cuenta de a qué se refería.

— Bien jugado Maki-chan —Ahora era turno de Maki para confundirse, esa no era la reacción que esperaba — ¿Y bien?, ¿Qué vas a pedirme? —Pregunto despreocupadamente.

Eso no estaba bien, se suponía que Nico se pondría nerviosa y temerosa de lo que le fuera a pedir, no ansiosa.

— ¿Por qué esa cara?, ¿No me digas que Maki-chan quería pedirle algo pervertido a Nico?

— ¡Idiota, claro que no! —Definitivamente no estaba bien, tenía que recuperar el control rápido.

— Entonces

— Si estás libre el sábado quisiera que me acompañaras a un paseo —Habló tratando de que sus nervios no se notaran, demasiado.

— Maki-chan me está invitando a una cita.

— ¡N-No es una cita!

Ambas se miraban fijamente sin despegar la mirada el sonrojo en la más alta era claramente evidente pero en la pequeña era menos notorio.

— ¿Irás o no? —Preguntó después de ese silencio incómodo.

Nico suspiró.

— ¿Sabes? Tienes que mejorar esa forma de pedir las cosas —Maki estaba por replicar — Iré

Los ojos de la Nishikino brillaron de inmediato y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— Pero —La felicidad duro poco — Te advierto que no pienso entrar a ningún Love Hotel

Rápidamente los colores subieron al rostro de Maki.

— P-pe-pero que

— Nico es una chica pura y quiere continuar así para sus fans —Continuó como si nada con inocencia fingida — Y le prometió a sus padres que se casaría de blanco

— ¡Idiota! ¿Co-cómo se te ocurre que nosotras?

— Era una broma Maki-chan

No puede ser, nuevamente cayó en su trampa. Suspiró, fue su culpa por no anticiparlo.

— Pero si fuera con Maki-chan no me importaría —La tierna pose de Nico junto con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas dejó hipnotizada a Maki dejando volar su imaginación en millones de situaciones no legales para los menores — También era una broma.

Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haberle propuesto esa cita, que no era cita, solo salida de amigas pero si para ella era una cita no iba a contradecirla.

— O tal vez no

Antes de poder procesar sus palabras o analizarlas para saber si era otro de sus juegos la pequeña la beso en la mejilla.

— Hablamos más tarde tengo que ir a mi trabajo —Comentó alejándose — Hasta mañana, Maki-chan.

Estando en ese grupo tan revoltoso y alocado a veces se arrepentía de haber aceptado esa lata de esa enana, pero momentos como ese la hacían pensar que si podía repetir ese momento tomaría esa lata sin sudarlo dos veces.

Sonrió mucho más que antes y regresó a casa sin importarle que la gente la viera como si estuviera loca o algo similar.

* * *

 **Que mas debería decir? no hay muchos capitulos del manga traducidos y llevo meses esperando el tomo 3... creo ya hasta el año y claro que tambien quiero saber el nombre de la presidenta de UTX, pero no me puedo quejar...**


	5. Maki

**El anterior no tuvo tanta aceptación y bueno yo tampoco esperaba mucho de el, pero ahora traigo otro mas enfocado en Maki y con un poco de NicoMaki para que no se molesten :v ahora si, enfocadas en las que todos conocen... de este si espero que no muera ignorado porque si lo hice de kokoro...**

* * *

 **Maki.**

Llegó al club con toda calma, como siempre, aunque solo en apariencia externa ya que en su interior era torbellino de ideas y emociones, desde su loca confesión a su irritante sempai que no recordaba ni como inició pero si el cómo terminó.

— _¡¿Quién te dijo una estupidez como esa?! —Gritó la pequeña realmente molesta — ¡Yo realmente pienso que eres muy linda! —Eso la había dejado sin armas para continuar._

— _Tal vez yo también pienso que eres muy linda —Dijo más tranquila evitando verla._

— _¿Te estás confesando? —Preguntó Nico aun enfadada._

— _¿Tú te estás confesando? —Refutó ella nuevamente retándola con la mirada._

— _Yo me estoy confesando —Habló sin despegar la vista._

— _Yo también me estoy confesando —Respondió igual._

— _Perfecto._

— _Excelente._

— _Entonces ¿Por qué no somos pareja?_

— _Bien por mí_

— _Pero con una condición —Nico se colocó firme._

— _¿Cuál?_

— _Que yo sea la tachi._

Aun se preguntaba como accedió a ser la neko. Abrió la puerta del salón solo para encontrar un aula vacía ¿Dónde estaban todas? Al ver más detalladamente notó algunas mochilas de sus compañeras en los asientos por lo que era lógico pensar que ella llegó tarde y las otras después de una rápida reunión decidieron salir a algún lado.

Estaba por también salir el salón después de dejar sus cosas pero algo le llamó la atención, era un suéter rosa y no uno cualquiera, era el pequeño suéter de su novia, tragó pesado dudando de si tomarlo o no, las chicas podrían regresar en cualquier momento.

Sacudió su cabeza bruscamente, ella no era ninguna pervertida para oler el dulce aroma impregnado en ese trozo de tela que aún conservaba un poco del calor de su sempai ¿Pero qué demonios?, ¿Cuándo fue que lo tomó y lo puso en su rostro? Al demonio todo, continuó oliendo cada y aspirando el aroma de su novia el cual le parecía embriagante.

— Nico-chan —Murmuró sin despegar el suéter de su rostro tirándose al piso — Nico-chan —Cerró sus ojos para concentrarse por completo en esa dulce esencia.

Cada suspiro podía notar como iba perdiendo su fragancia pero no le importaba, eso era solo un consuelo mientras encontraba un momento a solas con su novia, entonces esa tela sería la que estorbara en lugar de consolarla

— Nico-chan, te amo —Murmuró antes de abrir los ojos.

Deseó no haberlo hecho, frente a ella y más específico bajo la mesa de reuniones se encontraba Honoka con varias piezas de pan en sus piernas y una más en su boca, está de sobra decir que la líder del grupo no había dado más que un mordisco al bocadillo y sus ojos estaban clavados en Maki, pero un momento, ¿No se suponía que Umi tenía a Honoka con un estricto régimen de dieta?

Un incómodo silencio se formó entre ambas.

— Si tú no dices nada yo tampoco —Por fin habló la líder del grupo.

— Trato hecho —Sin más se levantó y salió del lugar dejando el suéter donde lo encontró para buscar a su novia.

Honoka continuó en su escondite disfrutando de su comida favorita, sabía que lo pagaría después y que posiblemente Umi se enteraría hablara Maki o no, pero ahora solo le importaba comer su preciado pan.

Para mala fortuna de ambas musas no se dieron cuenta de la cámara de video encendida que enfocaba perfectamente todo el salón del club, la vergüenza y el castigo serían mucho peores de lo que se imaginaban.

* * *

 **Y bueno, el resto se los dejo a su imaginación :v**

 **ya veré si luego se me ocurre un TsubaHono para que no crean que olvido a ese par.**

 **PD: si se preguntan que paso con la segunda parte de Kotori del OS "Lo prometo" pues a penas esta a la mitad y no se si lo termine hoy, de hecho lo dudo, hoy es el ultimo dia del evento de SIF y ustedes saben, y tambien con kaitou tensai Cutie Panther quiero pulirlo lo mas posible antes de sacarlo, quiero que les deje una buena impresion pero sin liberar muchos eventos importantes...**


	6. TsubaHono

**Al fin un TsubaHono, tardo mucho en salir algo de ellas :v bueno, si iba a poner una historia de ellas queria que fuera mas enfocada en A-Rise y creo que lo logre...**

* * *

 **TsubaHono**

Las miembros de A-Rise veían a su líder con clara preocupación, últimamente notaron como Tsubasa se veía cada vez más ilusionada y hasta se podría decir enamorada de otra chica, y no cualquiera chica, la líder del grupo rival, Kousaka Honoka.

No les preocupaba que estuviera enamorada de la líder competencia, no, si ella era feliz ellas la apoyarían con todas sus fuerzas, después de todo A-Rise es lo que es gracias a su liderazgo pero ahora lo que les preocupaba es que su grandiosa y genial líder se encontraba caminando en reversa arrojando trozos de pan al piso.

— Tsubasa ¿Qué haces? —Por fin se atrevió a cuestionar Erena con miedo de la respuesta.

— Coloco una trampa —Respondió como si fuera lo más obvio sin detener su labor.

— ¿Una trampa? —Preguntó ahora la castaña.

— Si, una trampa para conseguir novia.

De acuerdo, oficialmente la chica perdió el juicio, tal vez le había afectado mucho más de lo que pensaban el haber perdido el Love Live!

— Tsubasa ¿Y si nos tomamos unas vacaciones?

Estaban realmente preocupadas por las acciones de su amiga.

— Claro ¿Por qué no? —Comentó despreocupada — Podemos invitar a mi futura novia.

— Creo que ya la perdimos.

Tsubasa tatareaba alegremente private wars mientras preparaba una torpe trampa con una enorme jaula con la puerta abierta en al cual solo colocó unos cuantos panes y después se alejó rápidamente llevando a sus compañeras con ella.

— ¿Qué haces? —Regañó Erena después de obligarla a ocultarse.

— No debe verte o todo será en vano

— ¿En serio crees qué eso funcionara? —Inquirió escéptica.

— Lo hará —Respondió sin duda en su voz.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo con Erena, esto es demasiado.

— ¿Tonto? —Completó la nombrada.

— Tal vez tengan razón —Al fin la lógica tenía efecto — Debí usar un pan de mejor calidad.

Falsa alarma.

— Esto es una estupidez —Dijo Erena dispuesta a irse.

— ¡No lo es!

— ¡Lo es!

— Chicas, creo que deberíamos calmarnos un poco —Anju intentó mantener el orden.

— ¿Por qué piensas eso Erena?

— Porque alguien tendría que ser demasiado idiota para caer en una trampa como esa.

Escucharon un grito de celebración y una risa muy animada la cual provenía de la chica para la cual fue puesta la trampa.

— Funciona —Habló Tsubasa emocionada mientras su _futura novia_ caminaba directo a la trampa.

— Tsubasa te repito, esto es estúpido —Erena se mantenía firme en su postura — Ni si quiera Kousaka-san es tan torpe para caer en algo como eso.

Como si el universo le diera la razón Honoka se detuvo frente a la jaula comiendo el último trozo de pan.

— Lo vez

Y entró en la jaula para tomar el pan cerrando la puerta, captura completa.

— ¡Sí! ¡Capturé una Honky! —Gritó usando una gorra y una pokebola en su mano.

— No puedo creerlo —No sabía que era peor, la trampa o que Kousaka haya caído en ella.

Sin perder tiempo Tsubasa arrojó su gorra y pokebola a otro lado corriendo directo a la trampa y su amor.

— Honoka —Llamó para ganar su atención.

— ¡Tsubasa-san! —Habló emocionada como si estar dentro de una jaula fuera algo completamente normal — Mira todo el pan que encontré

— Lo sé, yo lo puse en ese lugar —Rápidamente la expresión de la prisionera cambió a una deprimida observando el alimento — Puedes tenerlo

— ¡¿De verdad?! ¡Gracias Tsubasa-san! —Nuevamente el brillo regresaba a sus ojos.

— Honoka, quiero hacerte una pregunta —La chica comía su pan pero sus ojos se posaron en su captora — ¿Quieres ser mi novia? —

— Tsubasa ¿En serio? —Comentó incrédula Erena desde la distancia.

— ¿Y me darás más pan?

— Todo el que puedas comer

— Acepto

— Al demonio, Anju serás mi novia y no aceptaré un no —Si las locas estrategias de su líder le funcionaban ella también usaría las propias.

— Jamás diría que no.

Tsubasa liberó a su novia, tomaron unas largas vacaciones en parejas y Honoka comió mucho pan y Tsubasa también comió pero no precisamente pan.

* * *

 **Si aun tienen dudas de como terminaron las cosas para que Tsubasa pensara en esa trampa, pues solo les cuento que fueron las cartas :v**

 **quisiera que el siguiente fuera un RinPana o NozoEli pero no puedo asegurar nada, estas historias llegan de la nada...**


	7. NozoEli II

**Siendo el cumpleaños de Nozomi no quería quedarme sin publicar algo de ella así que logré crear algo, tal vez no sea tan gracioso como los anteriores pero hice lo mejor que pude, y estaba dudando de su publicarlo aquí o en un lugar a aparte, pero me pareció mejor lugar aquí.**

* * *

 **NozoEli**

Siete miembros de μ's estaban ¿Asustadas? No, claro que no, estaban aterradas, si bien cuando conocieron a su rusa compañera y presidenta estudiantil la rubia les lanzaba frías miradas que les daban escalofríos esas eran miradas cálidas y llenas de cariño comparadas con las que ahora lanzaba contra ese grupo de chicas.

¿Por qué ella hacía eso? Simple, hoy era el cumpleaños de su compañera, viceprecidenta, madrina del nombre del grupo y novia, Toujou Nozomi, y justo ahora un grupo de locas fans acababan de robarse a la chica para pedirle autógrafos, fotografías y darle regalos, nada malo, eso incluso alegró a Eli por ver que la chica que amaba era tan querida por sus fans, lo malo fue cuando empezaron las insinuaciones y las chicas coquetas intentaban llegar más lejos con su musa.

Todo empeoró cuando un grupo de fans varones entró en escena repitiendo el proceso anterior pero estos eran aún más descarados ya que aunque Nozomi los rechazó ellos eran insistentes.

Las pobres musas estaban en un dilema, intentar parar a la fiera que ahora era la rusa, hacer algo para alejar a esos fans o escapar para no quedar envueltas en la posible masacre que estaba por ocurrir.

— V-vamos Eli no es para tanto.

Grave error de Nico, apenas pronunció esa frase la gélida mirada se posó en ella y sin dudarlo se aferró a Maki con fuerza, el resto de musas se abrazaron las unas las otras también buscando refugio.

Eli regresó la vista a la multitud que no dejaba en paz a su novia, sabía que eran sus preciados fans y que no podía hacer algo para lastimarlos, a menos que desaparecieran misteriosamente, todos y cada uno de ellos sin dejar rastro.

¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué no pueden dejarla tranquila para que puedan celebrar el cumpleaños de su novia como dios manda? Su paciencia llegaba a tope, ¿No conocían la consideración?, ¿Qué no saben que una pareja es de dos? Y fue cuando su cerebro le dio la solución a su problema.

— Estoy asustada-nya

— Eli-chan da miedo

Hablaron Rin y Honoka casi al mismo tiempo después de ver la macabra sonrisa de su compañera.

— ¿No deberíamos intentar detenerla? —Preguntó Kotori aferrada a Umi.

— Adelante, soy muy joven y linda para morir —Respondió Nico.

— ¡Ya se!, Kotori-chan ¿Por qué no intentas tu _onegai_? Tal vez funcione —Comentó animada Honoka.

— Eso jamás.

La mirada de Umi se volvió tan sombría como la de Eli sujetando a Kotori. Ok, nota mental para el grupo, jamás te metas con las novias de Eli o Umi si quieres tener una larga vida.

Nozomi estaba en un verdadero aprieto, ya no sabía que más hacer para que esos chicos y chicas la dejaran y volver con sus amigas, cada vez era más incómodo y ahora envidiaba un poco a Maki, si fuera un poco como ella seguro que ya los habría rechazado de una forma cortante sin hacerlos sentir mal, seguro solo pensarían _estúpida y sensual chica tsundere_.

Antes de poder pensar en alguna solución sintió un brazo rodear su cintura con fuerza por la espalda estaba por reclamar pero cuando volteo el rostro sus labios fueron capturados con fuerza y pasión, por un instante quiso apartarse pero al ver esos zafiros inconfundibles y ese sabor a chocolate inconscientemente se dejó guiar llevando sus brazos a la cabeza de rubia intentando profundizar el beso mientras Eli recorría sin pudor el cuerpo de su novia desde sus piernas, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar a sus pechos los cuales apretó consiguiendo un gemido ahogado, todo eso sin dejar de observar a sus espectadores.

En sus ojos estaba un claro mensaje, _ella es mía y solo mía_.

El beso terminó dejando a la pobre Nozomi sin aliento y tratando de recuperarse mientras sus fans también intentaban recuperarse de la escena que acababan de presenciar, las musas por otro lado estaban igual o peor, en el caso de Umi estaba desmallada en brazos de Kotori, el silencio reinó el lugar por varios segundos.

— Amor lamento interrumpir pero la fiesta está por comenzar —Habló Eli tranquilamente como si solo estuvieran ellas dos — Y pienso celebrar contigo hasta el amanecer —Concluyó mordiendo levemente el cuello de su novia.

Nozomi era incapaz de articular una sola palabra después de lo que la rubia hizo, ¿Cómo hacerlo?

— ¡Lo sabía, el jardín de cristal existe! —Gritó una de las fans señalando a la pareja.

Después de eso gritos y aclamaciones de todos los presentes no se hicieron esperar, eso sin contar las felicitaciones a la pareja, más fotos y preguntas entre otras cosas, al final la fiesta por el cumpleaños de la tarotista iba a comenzar más tarde de lo planeado, pero Eli ya lo había dejado claro, no soltaría a Nozomi en toda la noche.

— No puedo creerlo —Comentó Nico sin salir de su asombro.

— ¡Yo también pienso marcar mi territorio-nya!

— ¿De qué estás hablando Rin-ch…?

Hanayo ni si quiera terminó su pregunta cuando fue callada por los labios la hiperactiva chica gato.

Kotori en algún momento le colocó un cartel a Umi con la frase _propiedad de Minami Kotori_ mientras estaba inconsciente, Nico y Maki hicieron un pequeño acto tsundere y los fans de inmediato hicieron oficial su relación.

* * *

 **Esto se descontrolo! :v**

 **sinceramente quisiera que el siguiente sea RinPana pero como dije no se que saldrá, y tal vez hasta salga un KotoUmi, o quien sabe, otro NicoMaki, ni yo se que saldra**


	8. Nozomi

**Nuevamente salio otro más, esperaba que fuera un KotoUmi pero cuando lo iba a escribir olvide todo... así soy yo, unos días después llegó esta corta historia a salvar... no se que, pero algo salvara :v... principalmente es sobre Nozomi y su poder de leer mentes pero se verá algo de las parejas que manejo** **aquí**

* * *

 **Nozomi.**

La mayor de las musas considerada la madre de todas observaba a cada miembro con una sonrisa en esa reunión, realmente no tenían algo claro o importante que tratar, tan solo era una reunión para estar más tiempo juntas y charlar un poco fuera del ambiente de idols.

Todas la consideraban sabia, consejera, alguien a quien podían acudir en caso de necesitar un consejo, todo debido al que ella llamaba su _poder espiritual_ , aunque en realidad ella tampoco tuviera tanta fe en ello, pero si tenía un poder especial, uno que le costó el vivir sola durante su infancia; ahora no era un problema y solía utilizarlo de vez en cuando, y justo pensaba que ese era un buen momento.

Repasó una vez más a las ocho miembros pensando en cuál sería la primera _víctima_ de su poder. Finalmente decidió por comenzar con su impredecible líder.

— _Entonces, si amo el pan, ¿Eso significa que soy una pansexual?_

Nozomi se contuvo de soltar una carcajada, sin duda habría llamado la atención por reírse de pronto sin un motivo aparente, su poder era útil para conocer los pensamientos de la gente, pero pronto entendió que no había mucha diferencia entre unos y otros, hasta que encontró a ese grupo y supo que tener ese poder no era tan malo.

La siguiente en su lista era su amiga de baja estatura.

— _¿Por qué me estás mirando?_

La pequeña miraba fijamente a su kohai de cabellos rojos y ella le devolvía la vista con la misma intensidad.

— _No te estoy mirando, tú me estás mirando_.

— _Te miro porque me miras, deja de hacerlo._

— _Deja de hacerlo tú primero_.

— _Soy la mayor, haz lo que digo._

Dicen que a veces no es necesario leer la mente para comunicarse y a Nozomi le quedaba claro.

Decidió dejarlas, discutían incluso con la mente así que decidió ir por la siguiente y ya que saltó a una de primero, iría por la hiperactiva del grupo.

— _Miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau, miau_ _._

Tarareaba una rara canción mientras un gato con cuerpo cuadrado rosa y un arcoíris en la parte de atrás corría por el espacio.

Normal en Rin, tal vez. La siguiente fue Hanayo.

— _Aun no puedo creer lo que pasó anoche, Rin-chan me quiere y ella tiene un; y toda la noche nosotras; ¡qué vergüenza! Aun me duelen las piernas, que suerte que no hubo práctica, pero no sé cómo regresaré, ¡que alguien me ayude!_

Espera ¿Qué? Hanayo y Rin ya... ¿Pero Rin tiene?, ¿Y ellas?, de acuerdo, dejaría ese tema para después, demasiada información.

La siguiente era Kotori-chan.

— _Ven Kotori, te llevare a un campo de anemonas sin fin._

Que tierno que Kotori fantasee con Umi vestida como un príncipe azul, o lo sería si Umi no estuviera montando una alpaca. Continuaría con Umi para saber que pensaba ella ahora.

— _Umi-chan, pensé en un nuevo entrenamiento que puede ayudarnos mucho_.

¿Es en serio Umi? Fantaseas con Kotori y todo en lo que sueñas es que ella piense nuevas rutinas.

— _Y también nueva ropa de entrenamiento._

Y la indecencia de Umi salió a flote al imaginar a Kotori con semejante ropa y actitud provocativa, bueno si es que esos trozos de tela se podían considerar ropa, estas kohai no tenían remedio, ya solo falta su amada rusa.

— _Espero que Nozomi no sospeche nada._

— _¿Qué planeas Elicchi?_

— _Ya prepare todo el departamento y Arisa pasará la noche en casa de Honoka con Yukiho, todo está listo, solo falta invitarla de manera casual._

Eres un amor, esforzándote tanto para que pasemos una noche juntas, un momento ¿Una noche a solas? No, Nozomi, no es momento de precipitarse a sacar conclusiones seguro era otra idea de la rubia sin segundas intenciones.

— _Incluso tengo ropa nueva así que estoy lista._

O tal vez no.

— Nozomi.

— ¿Si?, Elicchi —Nozomi se felicitó de lo natural que salió eso.

— ¿Tienes planes esta noche? —Preguntó algo nerviosa la rusa.

— No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Elicchi?

— ¿Quieres quedarte en mi departamento hoy? Arisa no estará y bueno.

— Está bien Elicchi —Interrumpió antes de que continuara — Te hare compañía para que no tengas miedo.

— ¡No es eso! —Regañó con un puchero ante la risa de la mayor.

Suspiró nerviosa antes de tocar el timbre de su rubia, no podía negar que estaba ansiosa y nerviosa a la vez.

Eli la recibió y la dejo entrar, poco tiempo después ambas estaban… viendo un maratón de películas románticas.

— ¿Pasa algo Nozomi? —Cuestionó algo preocupada la anfitriona al ver a su novia temblar con una extraña sonrisa.

¿Qué si pasaba algo? Se ilusionó por algo como esto, tomó una ducha larga, se puso la mejor ropa que encontró y no solo la que se podía ver y ¿Todo para esto? Pero no se iba a quedar así, no señor, esa densa que era su pareja no la iba dejar con las ganas.

— Esto es tú culpa Elicchi, así que hazte responsable.

— Nozomi ¿De qué?

No pudo terminar su frase, Nozomi se abalanzó sobre ella como un depredador a su presa, y el depredador no se iba a calmar hasta haber saciado por completo su hambre.

* * *

 **como dicen en mi país, Nozomi no se iba a dejar que Eli solo prendiera el boiler y no se metiera a bañar :v... la pantera fue cazada!... bueno ahora esperen y recen porque se me ocurra otro pronto...**

 **PD: pensaba en ponerle otra cosa a Honky pero no encontre una forma para que quedara entendible ya que no puedo usar metodos graficos y si lo escribia quedaria confuso, asi que opte por la segunda opcion.**


	9. Honoka

**Al fin, otra historia, esta se me ocurrió después de recordar el capitulo 9 de yuru yuri primera temporada, intente combinar el terror y comedia pero no se como quedo...**

* * *

 **Honoka.**

Las nueve integrantes del club de investigación idol se encontraban dentro de la sala del club, el ambiente era tranquilo y relajado, para algunas miembros, otras estaban conteniendo las ganas de gritar, ¿La razón? Por alguna razón estaban contando historias de terror, no supieron cómo llegaron a esa situación pero algunas miembros estaban bastante animadas compitiendo por quien contaba la historia más terrorífica.

— Entonces todas regresaron a casa después de abandonar esa casa o por lo menos eso creyeron, porque dentro del espejo del baño una de ellas suplicaba que la sacaran y nadie sospechó que quien las acompañaba era realmente la chica que estaba al otro lado del espejo.

Terminó Nozomi con su relato mientras Eli, Umi y Hanayo estaban temblando de miedo, Maki intentaba ocultarlo al igual que Nico, Kotori consolaba a Umi al igual que Rin a Hanayo y por último Honoka estaba tranquilamente comiendo pan.

— ¿Quién sigue? —Preguntó buscando continuar con el juego.

— Nadie —Respondió Eli rápidamente — Se acabó este juego, tenemos que concentrarnos en el próximo live.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Eli —Apoyó Umi.

— No es que tenga miedo pero creo que ellas tienen razón —Argumentó Maki.

— Lo que digas —Se burló la más pequeña del grupo — No parabas de temblar Maki-chan.

— Tú también lo estabas.

— Claro que no.

— No empiecen ahora, arruinan el ambiente —Regañó la madre del grupo.

Por primera vez Eli y Umi se alegraron de que esas dos discutieran por todo.

— Entonces sigo yo —Habló Honoka tomando la palabra.

El gusto les duró poco.

— Ya fue suficiente Honoka —Umi hizo el intento de parar todo.

— Umi-chan aguafiestas.

— Vamos Umi-chan, una más no hará daño —Intervino Kotori tratando de calmarla.

— Kotori-chan tiene razón, una última no hará daño —Nozomi seguía firme en la idea.

A las pobres chicas no les quedo de otra que resignarse.

— Así se habla —Honoka estaba emocionada.

— Bueno, si se trata de Honoka supongo que está bien —Comentó Eli y todas asintieron.

— Eso es cruel —Se lamentó la amante del pan — Ya verán, mi historia da mucho miedo.

Eli, Umi, Maki y Nico sonrieron con burla.

Después de un pequeño berrinche Honoka comenzó su historia.

— Hace mucho tiempo en esta escuela existió una chica como nosotras que amaba mucho asistir a este lugar, ver a sus amigas, disfrutar de sus instalaciones y pasar momentos agradables en compañía de sus amigas, pero un día ocurrió un accidente en las escaleras, nadie sabe que pasó realmente pero la chica perdió la vida, la policía notificó que fue un accidente y cerraron el caso.

De acuerdo, para ser Honoka estaba relatándola lo bastante bien como para hacer temblar nuevamente a las chicas.

— Pero no terminó en eso, desde entonces muchas personas han asegurado sentir como son observadas o perseguidas cuando no hay nadie, otras han asegurado charlar con una chica idéntica a la que había fallecido años atrás nadie ha podido probar nada ya que esa chica nunca aparece cuando la buscan, algunos dicen que amaba tanto la escuela que su espíritu aún sigue aquí y busca continuar como si aún viviera, otros que busca almas para que la acompañen en su tormento eterno y otras que solo busca amigas con quienes pasar un buen rato como cuando todavía estaba viva.

— Se acabó —Dijo Eli de pronto levantándose y tomando sus cosas — Creo que se hace tarde así que terminemos la reunión por hoy.

— ¿Acaso Elicchi está asustada?

— Cl-claro que no —Sus nervios no la ayudaban a convencer a nadie.

— Debo admitir que no estuvo tan mal —Comentó Nico temblando levemente.

— Pero Eli tiene razón se hace tarde y debemos volver —Umi también intentaba escapar.

— Vamos chicas, son solo historias —Habló Nozomi tranquilamente — No hay nada que temer, los fantasmas no son tan fáciles de encontrar como muchos piensan y tampoco buscan hacer daño todo el tiempo.

— Nozomi, no estas ayudando —Reclamó Eli saliendo del club.

El resto tomó sus cosas rápidamente siguiéndola.

— Vamos Elicchi todas sabemos que la mayoría eran historias inventadas o leyendas, no te lo tomes como algo cien por ciento real.

— No lo hago, solo que no adelantamos nada sobre el próximo live.

— Concuerdo con Eli, nos desviamos del tema —Habló Umi colocándose al frente del grupo con Eli.

Maki, Nico, Hanayo, Kotori y Nozomi iban un poco más atrás siguiendo ese orden, Honoka no las estaba siguiendo, la escucharon gritar que la esperaran pero sus cosas eran un desastre y seguro se tardaría un poco en ordenar todo.

— Habrá que retomar el tema para mañana —Habló Maki con calma — Eli, cuidado.

La advertencia llegó un poco tarde había chocado en la esquina con ¿Honoka?

— Me dolió —Comentó la chica adolorida en el piso — Lo siento —Se disculpó con una exagerada reverencia.

— Está bien, yo tampoco estaba atenta —Dijo Eli con calma — Pero es muy exagerado que reacciones así solo por chocar.

— ¿Eh?; No es por chocar, me disculpo por no haber podido asistir a la reunión de hoy.

La confesión descolocó a todas.

— Pero estabas con nosotras en el club —Habló Nico creyendo que era una broma.

— No, no lo estaba, Fumiko y las chicas me pidieron que les ayudara con el sonido de la estación de radio de la escuela.

El grupo de chicas palideció a excepción de Nozomi.

— Es cierto, perdón Umi no fue culpa de Honoka —La mencionada entró para _salvar_ a su amiga del posible regaño, pero este nunca llegó.

— Si es cierto —Habló Maki.

— Entonces quien —Continuó Rin

Sin soportar un segundo más el grupo de siete chicas salieron corriendo y gritando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

— ¿Qué les pasa? —Preguntó Mika.

— Parece que hubieran visto un fantasma —Comentó Hideko

— Solo digamos que ahora tienen más fe en lo sobrenatural.

* * *

 **Y yo aun me pregunto quien era la otra Akari... en fin... espero pensar en un buen KotoUmi o RinPana para el siguiente.**


	10. Maki y Eli

**Se que dije que en este lugar ningún fic tenia relación con los otros pero esta es la excepción y no puedo decir que la única porque como este tal vez en el futuro salga otra igual, no tenía planeada esta historia, de hecho estaba escribiendo otra con Eli y Umi de protagonistas pero simplemente no me parece tan alocada como para meterla en estas historias, necesitaría cambiar algunas cosas o agregar o darle un buen final para que resulte divertido, pero ya veré como lo termino, y esta historia salió al planear otra pero NicoMaki y de pronto brotó la idea y bueno termine escribiéndola antes de perder la chispa y aunque me estaba muriendo de sueño la termine por la noche pero la subo hasta ahora... sin mas disfruten de esta segunda parte de la primera historia publicada en "Situaciones" protagonizada por Maki y la ebria favorita, digo rusa favorita :v**

* * *

Nishikino Maki despertó de su agradable sueño gracias al calor del verano, por mucho que le gustara abrazar a su linda y adorable esposa por las noches era demasiado sofocante para soportarlo.

Con la tenue luz del pasillo alumbrando su cocina busco en el congelador algo para refrescarse; finalmente encontró un poco de jugo de tomate lo cual le pareció perfecto.

— Que refrescante —Exclamó con alivio después de tomar un largo trago.

Con mejor estado de ánimo y físico decidió que era hora de regresar a la cama con su esposa antes de que esta despertara.

Volteó y vio a una persona un poco más alta que ella frente a frente, gritó, la otra persona también gritó, ella gritó más, los lectores gritaron; bueno tal vez no.

— Maldita sea Eli casi me matas del susto —Regañó a su rubia amiga una vez que logro reconocerla entre la poca luz.

— Perdón, pero tú también me asustaste.

— ¿Qué diablos esperabas si de pronto apareces en medio de la noche en mi cocina? —Inquirió molesta hasta notar ese _pequeño_ detalle — En primer lugar ¿Qué haces en mi cocina? No, mejor dicho ¿Qué haces en mi casa?

La rusa suspiró sentándose en una silla cercana. Algo malo debió pasarle como para que no se quejara de la oscuridad, aun así Maki encendió la luz para poder verla mejor, no tenía heridas, al menos no notorias, parecía no haber llegado hace mucho y estaba en casa hasta hace poco, su pijama la delataba, atando cabos llegó a la conclusión más lógica.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Preguntó mientras se enfocaba en buscar algo en su congelador para ofrecerle a su amiga, té caliente con ese clima no le parecía buena idea.

— Nozomi me corrió de casa.

— Eso pude deducirlo —Dijo sin verla — Pregunto el motivo.

— No lo sé, estábamos bien, felices, en cama, amándonos.

— Salta las partes detalladas y al grano quieres.

— Bueno, ella de pronto pidió pastel de carne con yogur de chocolate y salsa de soya y yo solo le comente que si seguía comiendo se iba a poner gorda.

— Santa madre hay que ver el tamaño de esos huevos —Comentó sorprendida la Nishikino — Me pregunto dónde los habrá comprado Nico-chan —Continuó mientras tomaba un huevo claramente más grande de uno normal.

— ¿Me estás escuchando? —Preguntó molesta la rubia al sentirse ignorada.

— Lo estoy, lo estoy —Respondió dejando el huevo nuevamente en su lugar — Pero en serio, sabía que eras densa pero no suicida mujer ¿Cómo se te ocurrió decir tal tontería en los momentos más delicados del embarazo de Nozomi? Me sorprende que salieras en una pieza.

— No vine aquí para ser insultada —Reclamó ofendida.

— No, viniste porque como de costumbre cada que metes la pata terminas de arrimada hasta que Nozomi se calma —Escuchó una queja de la rubia pero aun así no se detuvo — Como esa vez que te embriagaste hace más de dos años y pensabas en huir con ella porque era el amor de tu vida y abandonar a tu prometida que era la misma Nozomi.

— No he vuelto a tomar una sola gota de alcohol desde entonces, incluso evito los chocolates envinados y eso dice mucho.

— Pero eso no evita que metas la pata, ¿Sabes? Esa mujer tiene una paciencia divina para soportarte.

— ¿Estás de parte mía o de mi esposa?

— Creo que de ella —Respondió sin dudar — Pero como dije antes, está en una etapa delicada así que es necesario que alguien la cuide.

— ¿Quieres que vuelva? —Inquirió asustada — ¿Estás loca? Si regreso ahora ella seguramente buscara como quedar viuda y dejar a nuestro hijo huérfano.

— Si no dejas de decir idioteces seré yo quien lo haga —Amenazó comenzando a perder la paciencia — Y ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que es niña?

— Pero yo lo vi en el ultrasonido, lo que tenía era enorme —Comentó mientras Maki murmuraba algunas cosas cubriendo su rostro con una mano — ¿No me digas que será futanari?

— Repito, esa mujer tiene paciencia divina —Masculló tratando de calmarse — Eso es el cordón umbilical rusa idiota.

Ambas mujeres voltearon al escuchar un ruido por el pasillo al cual se asomaron curiosas.

— ¿Nico-chan? —Habló Maki sorprendida al ver a su esposa preparándose para salir — ¿Vas a salir?

— No, me estoy alistando para ir a la cama —Comentó sarcástica — Claro que voy a salir, iré con Nozomi.

— Pero.

— Si vas tú quien se quedara viuda seré yo y si me dejas con Eli te aseguro que Nozomi será viuda y esa pequeña jamás conocerá a su otra madre.

— Cuídate —Dijo después de haberse quedado sin argumentos — Y cuídalas bien, alterarse no le hace bien al bebe.

— Lo sé por eso voy —Comentó abriendo la puerta — Trataré de calmar a Nozomi y volver lo antes posible, mientras tanto por favor par de brutas densas no hagan nada estúpido mientras se quedan solas.

Sin decir más cerró la puerta con fuerza.

— Muchas gracias Eli, ahora por tu culpa Nico-chan también está molesta conmigo.

No quería seguir con esa discusión o seguro terminaba mal y su esposa ya le dio una advertencia.

— Maki ¿Puedo dormir en tu habitación?

— No —Ni si quiera dudo.

— Debí ir con Umi y Kotori —Se quejó la rubia.

— Tienes razón, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que la última vez abrazaste a Kotori mientras dormías y despertaste a Umi.

Eli palideció, aun no tenía idea de cómo escapó de esa lluvia de flechas.

— Usare la habitación de costumbre.

Sin decir más ambas tuvieron que resignarse a dormir solas y rezar porque sus esposas se calmaran pronto y pudieran volver con cada una.

* * *

 **Me sentiría más tranquilo si tan solo pudiera avanzar con Cutie Panther, no logro crear una situación para avanzar sin que parezca relleno innecesario... y las otras también las continuo y espero poder escribir ese NicoMaki hoy, buscaré algo de material para inspirarme y crear algo bueno, y también terminar el otro... eso si, esta rusa tiene suerte de conservar su cabeza :v**

 **Y el como Nozomi terminó embarazada se los dejo a su cochina imaginación**


	11. NicoMakiRin

**He aquí otro más, este es el que había mencionado antes, el NicoMaki con Rin siendo... Rin... también hay ligero RinPana... solo me faltaba escribir la ultima parte pero por una cosa y otra ni podía escribirla, entre ellas el evento de SIF y no los hago esperar más... si es que al menos se dignan a leer esta parte...**

* * *

 **NicoMaki.**

Estaba nerviosa, ¿Cómo no estarlo? Llevaba semanas planeando eso tenía que ser perfecto, no, sería perfecto, se había asegurado de que fuera así realizó planes de contingencia para todo, era imposible fallar en su misión, hoy le pediría matrimonio a su novia, Yazawa Nico pasaría a ser Nishikino Nico o ella renunciaba a comer tomates por el resto de su vida.

— Todo está listo, Nico-chan te aseguro que jamás olvidaras esta cita —Proclamó con un alto ego y confianza en sí misma.

Tal vez debió planear mejor las cosas y tomar en cuenta a una de sus mejores amigas.

 _Plan A._

Tener una cita romántica para crear el ambiente perfecto, hasta el momento todo era según el plan.

Suspiró mientras buscaba el preciado objeto aprovechando el cómo su novia admiraba el campo de rosas que preparó para ella.

Era el momento perfecto.

— ¡Rosas-nya! —El grito fue tan fuerte y agudo pero al mismo tiempo sorpresivo que destruyó por completo el ambiente — Mira Kayocchin cuantas rosas —Señaló asombrada Hoshizora Rin, una de sus mejores amigas, casi hermana y justo ahora casi gata muerta.

— Espera Rin-chan —Koizumi Hanayo, otra de sus mejores amistades y novia de la gata loca volteó en dirección a la otra pareja encontrando una imagen que la llenó de terror.

— Mira Kayocchin son Maki-chan y Nico-chan —Señaló al notar a las otra dos.

Al parecer no se dio cuenta de la mirada llena de muerte por parte de su excompañera de clases.

— Rin-chan, creo que mejor nos vamos —Pidió temiendo por su vida y la de su novia.

— Pero sería grosero no saludarlas.

— Será peor si nos acercamos.

Rin no comprendió nada mientras su novia solo reverenciaba tras un breve saludo con señas salió corriendo arrastrándola.

Nico parpadeó sorprendido antes de poner una cara molesta.

— Ni si quiera se acercaron para saludar como se debe —Se quejó la pequeña.

Maki intentó tranquilizarse.

— Supongo que tenían prisa —Comentó en un intento de olvidar el tema.

No era problema, aún tenía dos planes extra preparados por si ese fallaba.

— ¿Seguimos?

— ¿Aún hay más?

— Mucho más.

 _Plan B._

Durante la cena en un restaurante de lujo al aire libre donde disfrutaban de un bello paisaje nocturno seguido de la interpretación musical en piano por parte de ella misma con una pieza creada específicamente para ese momento también de su propia mano.

Otra vez todo perfecto.

Una vez terminó la interpretación y agradeció al público estaba lista, solo tenía que postrarse frente a ella y pronunciar las palabras correctas mientras mostraba el anillo, no había forma de fallar.

— ¡Espera-nya!

El grito resonó otra vez por todos lados rompiendo la atmosfera, no hubo tiempo de reaccionar ya que de la nada un gato apareció a toda velocidad sujetando algo en el hocico seguido de una molesta Rin al parecer intentando atraparlo.

— ¡Eso es de Kayocchin! —Derribó un par de mesas en su intento de atrapar al animal.

— ¡Rin! ¿Qué demonios crees que haces?

— ¡Se llevó el regalo de Kayocchin! —Respondió sin perder de vista al minino — Kayocchin es mía y no se la daré a cualquier gata ladrona-nya —Declaró persiguiendo al gato fuera del lugar hasta perderse de vista.

Al final no solo se arruinó otra oportunidad por la niña gato si no que los daños se los cobraron a ella.

— Dios dame paciencia, porque si me das fuerza te juro que la mato —Murmuró intentado no ser escuchada.

A lo lejos Hanayo rezó para no volver a encontrarse con Maki en un buen tiempo.

Tratando de calmarse esperaba el momento para comenzar su tercer y último intento, solo esperaba que Rin no apareciera otra vez.

Que ingenua.

 _Plan C._

Comenzar una tranquila y nostálgica charla sobre el pasado y los momentos vividos como pareja para crear el mejor ambiente.

Se encontraban en un parque tranquilo sin nadie cerca, aparentemente. Hasta el momento, todo iba según lo planeado.

— Y después de mi gran consejo pudieron escribir una gran canción —Su ego salió a flote mientras conversaban, normalmente la molestaría pero de hacerlo arruinaría su última oportunidad — Ser school idol con ustedes fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar.

Era ahora o nunca, sujeto la caja con el anillo en mano lista para pedírselo.

— Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo Nico-chan-nya —Habló Rin apareciendo desde unos arbustos con algunas ramas y hojas entre el cabello.

— ¿Rin? ¿Hanayo? —Inquirió la pequeña mujer al ver a sus dos amigas saliendo de entre los arbustos en las mismas condiciones — ¿Qué hacían en ese lugar? —Tenía miedo de la respuesta.

— N-no es lo que.

— Estábamos cerca y de pronto Kayocchin me tiró entre los arbustos y me dijo que no hablara pero no me dijo porque y me obligo a ocultarme-nya —Se quejó la atlética chica.

Hanayo estaba aterrada, no por la mirada de Nico que decía _no sabía que tenías esas mañas_ , no, tampoco el berrinche de su novia, lo que la tenía con deseos de correr era la mirada de psicópata que tenía la joven doctora.

— Dios, por favor dame mucha, pero mucha fuerza —Murmuró dejando caer la cajita junto con el anillo, cosa que su novia notó — ¡Porque ahora si la mato!

Por fin Rin sintió el peligro cuando Maki se lanzó contra ella persiguiéndola por todas partes con claras intenciones homicidas.

— ¡¿Por qué-nya?!

— ¡Vuelve aquí!, ¡Ya verás cuando te atrape, te venderé a los chinos!

Nico tomó entre sus manos la caja y el anillo y con una sonrisa se lo colocó en el dedo correspondiente.

— Nico-chan —Llamó temerosa la amante del arroz — ¿Tú no estás molesta con Rin-chan?

— No mucho —Hanayo se tranquilizó un poco, si ella también atacaba seguro que Rin no salía viva — Me ayudó a ganar mi apuesta con Nozomi y Eli sobre quien de nosotras se lo pediría primero a la otra.

Confundida pensó que era mejor ayudar a que su novia no muriera a manos de su mejor amiga.

— Pero —Volvió a hablar Nico sin dejar de ver el anillo — Si sobrevive y repite lo de hoy en nuestra boda, esa gata de verdad terminará con los chinos.

Hanayó asintió y corrió a salvar a su novia y también intentar convencerla de comportarse en el futuro o en lugar de boda ellas tendrían funeral en el futuro.

* * *

 **Que conste que Pana intentó salvar a su gata pero bueno, al menos Nico ganó su apuesta...**


	12. Umi y Eli

**Eh aquí otro más de esta serie de cortos, como dije antes no quería publicar este hasta no darle un remate mas o menos decente, no digo que este sea de lo mejor pero creo que fue lo mejor que pude darle, la opinión es suya...**

* * *

 **Umi y Eli.**

Dos de las promesas más importantes y populares de la universidad paseaban por el campus charlando de cosas triviales con tal de despejarse y aliviar un poco la tensión de los estudios.

Grandes amigas desde sus años de preparatoria junto a otras siete pero por cuestiones de estudio terminaron asistiendo a distintos campus.

Una de ellas, la mayor, Ayase Eli, rubia de ojos azules y un cuerpo de modelo, un año menor Sonoda Umi, cabelle azul y ojos amarillos con un cuerpo atlético, ambas destacaban en estudio y deportes sin contar la actitud genial y de ayuda que ambas poseían, siempre dispuestas a ofrecer su ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

Todo eso y más las hacia blanco constante de acercamientos y confesiones tanto de chicos como chicas buscando algo más que simple amistad, pero siempre terminaban rechazando todas las confesiones. Ambas aseguraban tener pareja pero nadie las había visto charlar con otras personas a parte de las dos por lo que corrían rumores, uno era que ambas eran pareja y el otro que eso era solo un invento para no recibir más confesiones.

Si, esas jóvenes eran admiradas por sus compañeros como todos los días, parecía un día común y sin nada especial.

Lo que distinguía a estas dos chicas eran tres cosas que ambas compartían, tres mitos que se desplomarían como un castillo de naipes frente a un fuerte viento.

 _Mito uno: Impasibles._

 _Por muchas confesiones por muy románticas que fueran, jamás mostraron algún tipo de reacción, ni positiva ni negativa y contestaron sin cambiar su tranquila expresión de siempre._

— Pero ¿Qué?

De pronto un par de manos cubrieron los ojos de cada una, claro, algunas eran atrevidas pero no llegaban a tanto al abordarlas, bastó con la sensación de unos segundos para que ambas supieran quienes eran las responsables.

— Kotori —Dijo Umi con una sonrisa.

La joven de cabellera gris la liberó con un puchero en su cara.

— ¿Cómo adivinaste?

— Porque jamás podría olvidar la suave piel de tus manos —Contestó galante sonrojándola mientras sujetaba sus manos para depositar un beso.

— Nozomi —Sonrió triunfante la rubia.

— Elicchi adivino bien —Comentó con una traviesa sonrisa una joven de cabellera morada y ojos verdes con un cuerpo bastante desarrollado — ¿Puedo saber porque?

— Jamás podría olvidar la suavidad de tus pechos —Respondió sin perder la sonrisa.

— Eso no fue muy caballeroso —Dijo Nozomi con calma — Pero no me puedo quejar, yo tampoco olvido el sabor de.

— Suficiente, demasiada información —Interrumpió una pequeña de cabellera negra y gafas negras con un sombrero rosa.

— ¿Nico?

No fue hasta notar al resto de sus amigas que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían, avergonzándose por completo.

— Nunca ven más allá de lo que está frente a sus narices —

 _Mito dos: Nunca ceden._

 _Una vez que toman una decisión o se enfocan en algo nunca se retractan sin importar lo que otros digan._

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó tratando de cambiar el tema.

— Bueno pensábamos que hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos y decidimos salir todas juntas —Explicó Kotori sin perder su sonrisa.

— ¿Tan repentino? —Umi se recuperó por completo.

— Culpa a Honoka —Señaló Nico.

La aludida se quejó.

— No sé, es repentino y planeábamos estudiar.

— ¿Elicchi prefiere estudiar que pasar tiempo conmigo? —Nuevamente Nozomi usaba su chantaje — Ya que, entonces buscaré otra sexy rubia que quiera acompañarme.

— Eso nunca, tú eres mía —Y la sujetó posesivamente de la cintura besándola con pasión — Y no dejaré que nadie además de mí y nuestros hijos te ponga un dedo encima.

— Pero quería concentrarme en mis estudios.

— Umi-chan —Kotori se inclinó ligeramente cerrando sus ojos, sabía lo que venía — Por favor —Los abrió mostrando sus cristalinos orbes junto a una adorable expresión.

— Tú ganas —Dijo rindiéndose, simplemente era imposible decirle que no a eso.

Las chicas celebraron.

 _Mito tres: Dominantes._

 _Siempre toman el mando estableciendo las reglas y límites para todo, si alguien objeta debaten hasta que el otro se rinde o al final aplaste con sus argumentos al rival._

— ¿Y tienen algo planeado? —Preguntó Eli sin soltar a su novia.

— Hay un festival en el pueblo vecino —Rápidamente contestó Honoka.

— Entonces esa era la razón —No era pregunta era afirmación de Umi.

— ¡Musas, vamos a dejar en quiebra a esos estafadores!

Con ese grito de guerra de la hiperactiva joven de ojos azules, Nico, Rin y Nozomi apoyaron la moción. Y antes de que las dos densas mujeres pudieran objetar o decir algo fueron arrastradas por sus parejas, bueno tampoco hubo mucha resistencia de su parte.

Las espectadoras aún se cuestionaban lo que acababan de ver, eso y la forma en la que la llamada _Honoka_ nombró musas a sus amigas, pero algunas pensaban en cómo ganarse el afecto del par, aunque estas tuvieran pareja no se rendirían sin luchar.

— Dense prisa, aún faltan cinco vueltas —Vociferó Umi a las miembros de su club con quienes entrenaba en esos momentos.

La salida resultó mejor de lo que esperaban, bueno arrasaron con la mitad de los premios del lugar, sin mencionar la comida y otras cosas pero pasó un agradable momento con sus amigas y sobre todo con su novia por eso ahora sentía que tenía energía de sobra, por otro lado sus compañeras parecía que caerían desmalladas en cualquier momento.

— Sonoda-san, un descanso; por favor —Habló una con el aliento extinguiéndose.

— Aún quedan vueltas, vamos no aflojen el ritmo

— Sonoda-san —Solo queda un recurso y era ahora o nunca — Por favor —Imitando la expresión de Kotori la chica puso todo su esfuerzo en convencer a Umi.

— Dije cinco vueltas y ni una menos —Respondió fría y cortante sin dudar un segundo.

No se dio cuenta, pero sus compañeras parecían zombies en esos momentos.

— Ayase-san ¿Quieres almorzar conmigo? —Preguntó una chica presionando sus pechos contra Eli mostrando una gran parte de sus grandes pechos.

— Si te comportas como una mujer fácil nadie te tomará en serio recapacita sobre eso antes de ofrecer tu cuerpo de esa manera —De una forma fría y desinteresada la apartó dejando a la chica sin poder reaccionar.

Tal vez los mitos eran falsos o tal vez no, pero algo era seguro; ninguna de ellas tenía la más mínima oportunidad con el duo de hielo.

* * *

 **A nadie le importan las copias baratas :v... ahora si, me concentrare en las historias que estoy haciendo ahora para el cumpleaños de la waifu, tengo como tres y espero terminarlas antes del dia prometido... aunque al ritmo que voy tendre suerte si acabo una**


	13. Trio soldier

**Nueva historia para continuar con esta sección, la verdad me preocupe al no poder poner una cuando fue el cumpleaños de Kotori y también me preocupa que no haya puesto una para Ruby, y por si no lo sabían ya tengo una sucursal de situaciones en la parte de sunshine, aunque solo tiene una historia por el momento que subi por el cumpleaños de Riko... si no la han leído pueden revisar mi perfil...**

 **Bueno me desvié de la explicación... para resumir me molestaba no haber puesto nada por el cumpleaños d Kotori, la idea de Maki ya venia pensando desde hace mucho, casi desde que empecé a escribir todas estas situaciones pero nunca encontraba un buen final y alguien me pidió una del trio soldier, así que solo fue cuestión de agregar la parte de Eli y listo nueva historia corta, a ver si les gusta...**

* * *

 **Trio soldier**.

Maki veía a sus dos supuestas amigas reír como si no hubiera mañana, agradecía que el local donde decidieron reunirse tuviera una zona exterior y que el lugar estuviera casi vacío a esa hora o la vergüenza sería mayor.

— ¿Terminaron? —Preguntó después de que sus risas por fin pararan y ahora tomaban sus bebidas tratando de recuperarse.

— Lo siento Maki pero es inevitable no hacerlo, ¿Cierto Umi?

— Eli tiene razón —Concordó su otra amiga tratando de recuperar su postura seria — Creo que incluso Kotori o Hanayo se habrían reído.

¿Por qué las burlas? Bueno resulta que el que tu novia sea de baja estatura y ser linda como un conejito es engañoso a los ojos extraños y tener una estatura mayor a la promedio no ayuda mucho, no sería un problema lidiar con esa gente si no fuera porque algunos lo llevan al otro extremo, ¿A qué extremos exactamente?

— Ve el lado positivo Maki —Dijo Eli con calma.

— ¿Cuál lado positivo? —Preguntó con su mal humor.

— Al menos esta vez no pasaste la noche en la cárcel.

Y nuevamente las risas estallaron, deseaba tener algún objeto para golpearlas en ese instante.

Es que al parecer muchas personas creían que su linda novia dos años mayor que ella era realmente alguien menor, mejor dicho, una niña de primaria, por lo cual algunos llamaban a la policía en cuanto ellas se demostraban algo de cariño, en consecuencia la policía llegaba interrumpiendo su cita metiéndola presa acusándola de lolicona/pedófila, ya era la cuarta vez, y apenas empezaba la semana.

¿Qué pasaba con Nico? Bueno aunque ella dijera lo contrario y mostrara su identificación para confirmar su edad los policías seguían creyendo que era falsa y que era una inocente victima que fue engañada por Maki, si claro, de inocente no tiene nada y ella lo sabe mejor que nadie.

— No importa cuántas veces pase, sigue siendo divertido —Comentó la rubia entre risas.

Ella lo recordaba claramente, la primera vez que todo eso pasó, todas fueron y claro su madre, al escuchar la historia ni una sola se contuvo de reír y eso incluía a su propia madre, podría jurar que hasta los policías que escucharon la historia estaban tratando de contener la risa.

— Al menos yo puedo decir con orgullo que soy inocente y la policía no me tiene en la mira —Dijo desviando intencionalmente la atención de ella.

— Yo tampoco tengo nada de qué avergonzarme —Refutó la rusa sin duda en sus palabras.

— Las han multado al menos doce veces este mes por actos indecentes en público —Acusó Maki, era hora de la venganza — Y apenas estamos a día cinco.

— Es diferente, ese policía virgen y frustrado esta en nuestra contra —Acusó claramente molesta — Las demostraciones de amor de Nozomi y mías son puras e inocentes.

— Aja, y Nico mide dos metros con cuerpo de supermodelo —Ironizó la Nishikino.

Eli claramente se sintió ofendida, claro que ellas no hacían nada malo, solo se demostraban su amor como cualquier pareja en cualquier parte y a cualquier hora, pero ese policía siempre las encontraba, cortaba el momento, las reprendía y multaba porque según él esos no eran actos que se hicieran en público.

— Son unas indecentes —Acusó Umi claramente avergonzada.

— ¿No será algún familiar tuyo Umi? —Preguntó, aunque ella estaba casi segura de que si lo eran.

— Eli, desnudar a tu novia mientras intentas meterle mano en donde ya sabes no es un acto puro ni inocente sin importar cuanto intentes negarlo.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos molesta, ellas no hacían nada malo sin importar lo que otros digan.

— Pues Umi tampoco tiene un historial limpio —Habló Eli desviando ahora la atención a su amiga más _decente_.

— Eso es cierto —Concordó Maki con calma.

— Es mentira, no he hecho nada tan vergonzoso —Se defendió de las _falsas_ acusaciones.

— ¿Se te olvido el último cumpleaños de Kotori? —Inquirió la pelirroja.

— Te embriagaste, te pusiste un disfraz de alpaca y gritaste frente a todos _¡Te amo Kotori y haré lo que sea para que me ames, incluso si tengo que convertirme en alpaca lo haré!_

Y ahora fue el turno de Umi para avergonzarse y molestarse mientras sus amigas se burlaban de ella.

— Y por si fuera poco Kotori se lanzó sobre ti y casi realizan el ritual de apareamiento si no fuera porque las separamos eso habría terminado en un episodio muy morboso con tintes zoofilicos —Maki intentó no pensar en esa posibilidad y estaba segura de que otros invitados igual.

— No sigan por favor —Suplicó ocultando su rostro.

— Pero si aún faltó una cosa.

— ¿De qué estás hablando Eli? —No quería escuchar la respuesta.

— Cuando las separamos comenzaron a gritar el nombre de la otra pero por alguna razón tu gritaste —Maki hizo una pausa dramática intercambiando una sonrisa cómplice con Eli.

— _¡Kotori, Pepe el toro es inocente!_ —Gritaron al mismo tiempo estallando en risas.

Sin duda ninguna de las tres estaba libre de las burlas de la otra, pero para su desgracia el restaurante no estaba tan solo como ellas lo pensaban y otro grupo de tres chicas pensaba en como castigar a su respectiva pareja por ser tan poco, _discretas._

* * *

 **¿Oyen eso? suena como un látigo :v ... bueno al menos no tire a la basura las ideas del NicoMaki y KotoUmi, aunque en un principio eran algo diferentes... ¿saben? estoy pensando en poner la trilogia de Eli y poner otro más de la loca rusa pero no se si les parezca buena idea... dejen su respuesta en los reviews... y si se preguntan por los OS digamos que están en paro hasta que termine los nuevos capítulos de los fics largos, ya están pausados por mucho tiempo, lo bueno es que el de Cutie panther ya esta por la mitad y supere el bloqueo que no me dejaba continuar esa parte**


	14. Trio soldier II

**Lo prometido es deuda y ya que apoyaron la idea de la trilogía de la rusa loca aquí dejo la tercera parte... no hay mucho que decir ahora en este apartado salvo, disfruten el capitulo (?)**

* * *

 **Trio soldier II**

Cierto trio bastante conocido, por muchas razones, se encontraba en la casa de una de ellas consolando, o al menos eso intentaba la dueña de la casa, a la rubia del trio quien ahora estaba tomando su tercer botella de vodka, en cuanto a la otra invitada estaba recia en ayudar a la rubia.

Pero, ¿Por qué ahogaba sus penas en alcohol?

— ¡Nozomi ya no me ama! —Gritó mientras lloraba y tomaba otro trago.

— Con un —La señora de la casa ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia y su otra supuesta amiga no cooperaba tampoco — Umi maldita sea ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —Regañó a su amiga para hacerla reaccionar.

— Yo solo vine porque Kotori me lo pidió —Fue su seca respuesta.

La rubia arrojó la botella vacía antes de ir por otra.

— Por un demonio Eli ya fue suficiente —Dijo en un intento de arrebatarle la otra botella.

— ¡No! Déjame Maki, Nozomi ya no me ama, no me importa nada.

— Deja el maldito drama, siempre es lo mismo contigo rusa dramática.

— ¡Yo no soy dramática!

— ¡Si lo eres maldición! —Reprendió aun intentando arrebatarle la bebida, esa mujer sí que era terca.

— Nozomi dejo de amarme, me cambio por una rubia más joven, le presta más atención a ella, todas sus caricias son para ella, siempre ella es quien tiene sus sonrisas, sus ojos solo la ven a ella, incluso sus pech.

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó callándola y arrebatándole la botella al mismo tiempo — Te he dicho mil veces que evites los detalles y ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo?, es su hija y tiene tres meses de nacida necesita todos los cuidados posibles maldición.

Sabía que la rubia era celosa y estúpida pero no que llegaría a esos extremos.

— Umi ayúdame y olvida tu maldito capricho.

— No es ningún capricho Maki, Eli deshonro mi honor y mi casa propasándose con mi dulce y bella esposa y eso solo lo compensara con su vida.

— ¿Por qué tengo que soportar a este par de locas? —Murmuró la pobre doctora intentando mantener la cordura y evitar alguna estupidez.

Apenas unas semanas antes había tenido su _reconciliación_ con Nico y no quería que por culpa de ese par pasara otros dos meses sin poder sacar su equipo de carpintería.

— ¡Me quiero morir! —Gimoteó la rusa tirándose al piso.

— Supongo que tienes razón Maki, después de todo Eli es mi amiga —El rostro de la mujer se iluminó al ver un rayo de esperanza en las palabras de su amiga — Y como tal debo ayudarla.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

— ¡Umi baja esa espada maldición, ¿Estas loca?! —Gritó intentando detener a su homicida amiga.

— Suéltame Maki es su deseo y yo tengo que ayudarla.

— Nada de sangre en esta casa, ¿Quieres terminar en prisión?

— Maki —Aliviada de que se detuviera creyó tontamente que sus palabras habían ayudado — Si ella lo desea no es asesinato —Y nuevamente el forcejeo continuo.

— Maldición piensa en Kotori.

— Ella lo entenderá.

— Maki deja que Umi termine con mi sufrimiento.

— Tú cállate rusa demente —Si no las detenía pronto esto se iba a poner feo — Piensa en Nozomi.

— Pero yo amo a Kotori.

— Eso no densa número dos, piensa en lo que hará si se entera de lo que hiciste.

Y por fin Umi soltó el arma totalmente pálida.

— Por fin —Suspiró al ver tranquila la situación, pero por si acaso — Umi tira todas las armas que lleves contigo ahora.

La mujer samurái dudó unos momentos y después obedeció tirando todo tipo de armamento ninja y samurái entre otros más actuales como armas de fuego y granadas.

— ¿Planeabas invadir un país o algo? —Comentó irónica.

Por el momento las aguas estaban tranquilas.

— Maki volvimos.

La dulce voz de su esposa le devolvió la vida y paz que buscaba, todo el tormento había terminado y había logrado sobrevivir, ya podía preparar el equipo de carpintería para la noche.

— ¿Qué pasó aquí? —Preguntó al ver a la rusa en el piso y a Umi junto a una montaña de armas.

— Nada, de alguna forma me las arreglé para que no fuera necesario llamar a la policía.

— Buena chica —Alabó la pequeña.

— Elicchi —Susurró la madre del grupo acercándose a su esposa.

— Nozomi —Al escucharla la rubia se levantó con esperanzas renovadas pero vio en los brazos de su amada a esa pequeña rompe-hogares.

— Elicchi sabes que nuestra hija requiere de muchos cuidados, no tienes por qué ponerte celosa —La rusa hizo un puchero — Siempre te amaré Elicchi pero si sigues con esto le diré a tus padres y me iré con ellos por un tiempo.

— No, Nozomi, perdóname por favor, pégame pero no me dejes.

No es que tuviera miedo exactamente a sus padres, bueno un poco tal vez, pero es que parecían querer y proteger más a Nozomi como su hija que a ella que era su hija biológica y que se juntara toda la familia no era bueno para ella.

— Buena chica —Nozomi sonrió satisfecha, al menos ahora podía comenzar otra vez.

— Me alegra que terminara —Maki suspiró al ver a la rusa tranquila y a Umi ser domada por Kotori.

— Gracias Maki, supongo que te debo una disculpa.

— No tienes porque Umi, somos amigas, me alegra que no se nos fuera de las manos.

— A mí también, siempre terminamos en algo loco cuando eso pasa; como esa loca aventura en Las Vegas.

— Umi, lo que pasa en Las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas.

— ¿Cómo nuestras esposas de un día?

 _Mierda, estúpida rusa ebria._

— ¿Esposas de un día?

El tétrico tono de las tres mujeres aterraría a cualquiera.

— Umi, debí dejar que cometieras ese crimen.

— Maki no debí dejar que me convencieras.

— Debí convencerlas para que Umi me matara.

— Maki, ¿Quisieras explicarme de qué hablaba Eli?

— ¿De qué? —El miedo era palpable — Ya sabes cómo es Eli cuando se le pasan las copas dice puras tonterías —No se lo había tragado, adiós herramientas de carpintería, esperaba que no se oxidaran antes de volver a usarlas, si es que volvía a usarlas.

— Umi-chan —El tono dulce y el rostro inocente de Kotori no concordaba con esa sensación de terror que sentía en ese momento.

— Elicchi, podemos hablar en privado.

— ¿No podemos hacerlo donde haya testigos?

Incluso el estado de ebriedad había desaparecido por completo hace unos momentos y en lo único que pensaba era en correr lo más lejos que pudiera, ya recordaba porque nunca quiso volver a tomar y tuvo que recordarlo de la peor forma.

Después de ese día ninguna de las tres volvió a ser la misma.

* * *

 **Tala, tala, cava, cava, tala, tala, cava, cava :v ... bien hasta aquí llega este capitulo y posiblemente la vida de las 3... pobre Maki se quedo con las ganas de serruchar su tablita :v sta rusa y su bocota nunca traen nada bueno... ya mejor ni digo nada sobre continuaciones y como se me terminan las ideas les pregunto... ¿les gustaría alguna continuación de otra historia y de cual? tal vez eso me de ideas para otras historias... con respecto a los fics largos estoy dudando con cutie panther, no porque no sepa que escribir si no que no se si esta bien poner cierta parte de la historia tan pronto o dejarlo para el captiulo 3... lo difícil es que esa parte esta como a mitad del capitulo... bueno ya lo pensare bien despues**


	15. Eli

**Muy bien esto va para largo así que desde ahora se los advierto... no, la verdad es que no es para tanto :v... En primera quería crear una historia para Eli por su cumpleaños usando la de Nozomi que ya publique antes a modo de secuela, pero todas las ideas que se me ocurrían era como un copy-paste de la de Nozomi y mejor descarte eso en su lugar traigo algo nuevo.**

 **Ahora bien, también tengo un OS que estaba escribiendo desde el cumpleaños de Nozomi y que no logré terminar a tiempo por lo que lo dejare para subirlo completo en el cumpleaños de Eli pero estoy indeciso entre si dejar el omake/extra que hice de esa misma historia y ponerla a parte o dejarla en la misma historia para que lo lean todo completo; eso es porque el OS es NozoEli pero el** **omake/extra es KotoUmi y tampoco es que sea muy largo... espero opiniones rápido...**

 **Por ultimo, antes de que empiecen a leer tendremos participación especial por parte de las de tercero de Sunshine!**

 **Ya saben que ningun personaje me pertenece ni las de Aqours...**

* * *

 **Eli**

Ayase Eli había cometido muchas tonterías en su vida, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesta a reformarse y ser una mejor persona, por eso estaba ahí, en ese lugar llamado _"Escuela de buenos modales"_ donde muchas personas aseguraban ayudaban a toda clase de personas a volverse personas respetuosas y dignas de admiración.

— Sea bienvenida, mi nombre es Kurosawa Dia y estaré a cargo de sus lecciones —Se presentó amablemente y con todo el porte de una yamato nadeshiko una mujer un poco más joven que ella que parecía una mescla de dos de sus amigas.

— Mucho gusto, Ayase Eli.

— Veo que tengo mucho trabajo —Comentó Dia al ver la informalidad de Eli — Sígueme por favor.

Caminaron sin decir palabra hasta llegar a una habitación la cual Dia abrió la puerta dándole espacio para entrar primero, al entrar vio a una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes con un cuerpos bien dotado.

— Ella es Tojo Nozomi, nos estará asistiendo en tus lecciones —Presentó la Kurosawa formalmente.

— Me gustarían unas lecciones privadas si es posible —Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a Nozomi.

— Este es un lugar serio Ayase-san —Regañó realmente molesta al ver la actitud de la rubia.

— Ya entendí —Respondió con un tono aburrido.

— En ese caso, comencemos —Anunció al instructora y con unas cuantas señales a su asistente para prepararse — Muy Ayase-san, su primera lección, acaba de conocer a una persona importante y tiene que decirle algo halagador, ¿Qué hace usted en este caso?

Con toda calma Eli se acercó a Nozomi inclinándose levemente con respeto; Dia sonrió emocionada, tal vez la juzgó mal en su primera impresión, al menos hasta que la rubia abrió la boca.

— Con la delantera que tiene no se haría una rusa, se haría una unión soviética.

— ¡Bu-bu-desu-wa! —Gritó claramente molesta — Ayase-san se supone que debió decirle algo halagador.

— Y eso hice —Refutó molesta por ser interrumpida.

— Lo que debió decir era algo como _que bella es usted_ o _es un honor conocer a alguien tan encantadora_ no algo como lo que dijo.

Eli bufó, que mujer más cuadrada.

— Mejor pasemos a la siguiente lección —Y nuevamente bastaron unas señales para que Nozomi comprendiera — Lección dos, ve a una persona volver después de las compras y nota que tiene problemas, ¿Qué debe hace en estos casos?

Nozomi tomó un par de bolsas de plástico previamente preparadas para ese momento de un rincón de la habitación.

— Disculpe, parece que carga algo pesado ¿Me permite ayudarla?

Dia asintió satisfecha, así es como debía ser.

— Muchas gracias, será de mucha ayuda —Respondió Nozomi con respeto.

Todo rastro de orgullo o satisfacción se fue en un segundo cuando Eli se colocó tras su asistente y sostuvo sus pechos entre sus manos.

— Que ligera me siento —Comentó Nozomi mientras caminaba con la rubia.

— ¡Bu-bu-desu-wa! —Dia ya no sabía ni a cuál de las dos reprender en este caso — Sujetar los pechos de la otra persona no es correcto, lo que se debe hacer es ayudarla con lo que carga en sus manos.

Justo en ese momento otra rubia y una de cabellos azules pasaban frente a esa habitación.

— Te dije que lo estabas haciendo mal —Regañó la de cabellera azul a la rubia que sujetaba sus pechos mientras esta cargaba una torre de papeles.

— _¡Oh, my mistake!_ —Pero en ningún momento ninguna de las dos rubias soltó a la otra chica.

— ¡Mari-san! —Gritó molesta la de cabellos negros.

— Dia está molesta —Dijo la rubia de habla inglesa antes de salir corriendo.

La otra solo se disculpó y continúo su camino.

— Continuemos —Habló la instructora después de reponerse un poco, separar a las dos y tratar de retomar la practica — Ahora ¿Qué lección debería enseñarle ahora?

— Tengo una —Habló Nozomi levantando la mano.

— ¿De verdad? —No era normal que ella participara de ese modo pero para Dia no parecía mala idea — Adelante.

— Muy bien Elicchi — ¿Ya la llamaba por un apodo? Bueno a Eli tampoco parecía molestarle — Estoy pensando en un número del uno al cien ¿Cuál es?

— Espera, Nozomi-san, eso no tiene nada que ver con los buenos modales.

— Sesenta y nueve —Respondió la rubia con seguridad.

— Cásate conmigo Elicchi —Exclamó Nozomi abrazando a la rusa.

— Encantada Nozomi —Sin prestar atención a nada cargó a la asistente y futura esposa estilo princesa y salió de la habitación.

— ¡Bu-bu-desu-wa!

* * *

 **Stas rubias :v quería agregar algo extra con Ruby y la noticia a Dia de que tiene novia pero quería que fuera una que definitivamente no aprobara, por lo que aunque fue mi primera opción tuve que descartar a Maru y eso me llevo al angel caido, pero después considere que ya seria relleno innecesario... pero pensándolo bien ahora, creo que una historia así quedaría bien en situaciones "Aqours", si llegan ideas quiza logre extender la idea y crear la historia...**

 **Ahora para quienes se tomaron la molestia de leer hasta esta parte un ultimo aviso, ya cree mi propia pagina de FB, después de pensarlo mucho, en serio, fueron como 2 meses dudando... por lo que si gustan pasarse a ella y si les dio hueva comentar lo que piensan del OS de cumpleaños pueden hacerlo en ese lugar, también pueden acosarme, digo, preguntarme lo que quieran, menos cosas intimas, y posiblemente lance pequeños spoilers de algunos fics antes de publicarlos... bueno aun tengo cosas que arreglar en esa pagina por lo que me retiro :3**


	16. Maki y Nozomi

**Bueno, tiempo sin traer algo nuevo en este lugar así que intentaré no ir muy lejos con esta introducción...**

 **En primera últimamente he vuelto a ver el Dr. Chapatin y el Chapulin Colorado y después del capítulo doble de Juleo y Rumieta, cierta escena inspiró esta historia.**

 **Segundo, iba a dejar en un principio que todas fueran chicas, pero después de pensarlo decidí usar el gender bender en los protagonistas y también otra idea era que iba a ser Nico chico, pero al final dejé a Maki.**

 **Los nombres de las canciones son: El buey de la barranca, el serrucho, el piojo y la pulga, el rey y 17 años, solo por si no las conocen...**

 **ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece y yo solo lo tome prestado para entretenerlos...**

* * *

 **Maki y Nozomi.**

Caminaban sigilosamente en las desoladas y oscuras calles de las afueras de Akihabara, eran un poco pasada la media noche pero no importaba, habrían llegado antes si dos de sus amigos no se hubieran retrasado tanto, se preguntaba si fue buena idea pedirle ese favor a ellos y no a alguna de sus amigas, pero no creyó que fuera buena idea y su opción más confiable estaba ocupado con asuntos familiares por lo que no le quedaba de otra, tendría que confiar en esos tres.

— Muy bien, aquí es —Dijo preparándose mentalmente para lo que iban a hacer — ¿Todos listos?

— No, estos dos son medio retrasados —Habló el chico de cabello morado y ojos verdes.

— Tal vez seamos retrasados pero no somos idiotas-nya —Se _defendió_ uno del dúo.

— Rin, mejor no se defiendan —Comentó el organizador de todo eso.

¿La razón de todo eso? El joven pelirrojo tiene la intención de sorprender a su novia con una serenata y no le importaba el hecho de que sus amigos se burlaron de él por más de una hora, al final accedieron a ayudarlo… tal vez debió pedírselo a alguien más.

— ¿Con qué comenzamos? —Preguntó el mayor del grupo.

— Primero algo para que ella salga.

— Algo para sacar a Nicocchi ¿Eh? —Se quedó pensativo unos segundos — Chicos, la numero 4 —Ordenó y de inmediato se prepararon.

 _En la penca aguamielera Federico dormitaba_ _  
_ _y los bueyes y las vacas se fueron a la cañada_ _  
_ _por la tarde el buey más grande les faltaba_ _  
_ _y su compadre a buscarlo se ofreció_

 _Sacaremos ese buey de la barranca_ _  
_ _sacaremos ese buey de la barranca_ _  
_ _sacaremos ese buey de la barranca_ _  
_ _de la barranca sacaremos ese buey._

— ¡No! Esa no.

— Entonces ¿Cuál? —Preguntó el segundo mayor del grupo.

— Una que hable de mis sentimientos por ella y lo mucho que la quiero.

— Haberlo dicho antes, chicos, la 11 —Y ambos asintienron.

 _Se prendio la fiesta_ _  
_ _Esta noche voy a beber_ _  
_ _Traigan la maizena_ _  
_ _Porque voy a dar_

 _Serruco serrucho serrucho_ _  
_ _Esta noche doy Serrucho_ _Serrucho serrucho_

— ¡No, esa tampoco!

— Entonces ¿Cuál-nya? —Se quejó su mejor amigo.

— Una que hable de mis deseos de estar con ella siempre y que estoy dispuesto hasta casarme —Aunque le dio vergüenza era mejor sea lo más claro posible.

— Eso hubieras dicho desde el principio —Reclamó el mayor — Honoka, Rin, la 14.

 _El piojo y la pulga se van a casar,_ _  
_ _Y no se han casado por falta de maíz_

— ¡Que no! —Comenzaba a perder la paciencia — Una canción que le haga saber que estoy aquí por ella.

— Lo que quieres es que ella salga para que te vea —Comentó pensando en que cantar — Bueno, chicos, la 15 —Y comenzó a cantar.

 _Yo sé bien  
Que estoy afuera  
Pero el día  
Que yo  
Me muera  
Sé que tendrás  
Que llorar_

 _(Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar)_

Perfecto, esa al menos era mejor que las anteriores.

 _Dirás que no_ _  
_ _Me quisiste_ _  
_ _Pero vas a estar_ _  
_ _Muy triste_

 _(Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar)_

Interrumpieron en coro los otros dos.

 _Dirás que no_ _  
_ _Me quisiste_ _  
_ _Muy triste_

 _(Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar)_

Nuevamente interrumpieron.

 _Dirás que_

 _(Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar)_

Y otra vez lo mismo.

— ¡Ya basta, ustedes dos dejen de interrumpir!

— Perdón —Se disculparon al mismo tiempo.

 _Con dinero_ _  
_ _Y sin dinero_ _  
_ _Yo hago siempre_ _  
_ _Lo que quiero_ _  
_ _Y mi_

 _(Llorar y llorar  
Llorar y llorar)_

— Ya fue suficiente, si vuelven a interrumpir no volveré a escribir canciones para sus agrupaciones —Amenazó claramente molesto.

— Eso no es justo Maki-nya.

— Rin tiene razón —Secundó el otro idiota — ¿Sabes que haremos nosotros si no escribes nuestras canciones?

— ¿Qué harán? —No se dejó intimidar para nada.

— _Llorar y llorar; Llorar y llorar_ —Corearon al mismo tiempo.

— Nozomi ¿Pueden cantar una canción decente por una vez? —Su paciencia estaba al tope.

— Bien, ya basta de juegos, la numero 17 es infalible —Dijo Nozomi con toda calma.

 _Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña  
Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia  
Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, una mujer que aun es una niña  
Sabes tiene los 17 aun, es jovencita y ya es mi novia_

 _Amo su inocencia, 17 años  
Amo su errores, 17 años  
Soy su primer novio, 17 años  
Su primer amor_

— ¡Chicos! —Interrumpió una mujer asomándose por la ventana — Lamento interrumpir pero la ventana de mi hija es del otro lado —La señora Yazawa señaló la ventana correcta.

Estaba de más decir que ya habían tenido suficiente por una noche y mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Por otro lado la chica de la serenata se negó a salir y nunca lo habría hecho aun si cantaban toda la noche ya después podría regañar a su novio por todo ese acto de circo y no solo él recibiría un castigo.

— _Eli, voy a matar a tu novio en cuanto lo vea_ —Presionó enviar en su teléfono y se fue a dormir.

* * *

 **Pensaba en agregar algo de Kotori y alpacas pero al final no lo hice, también algo de Nozomi, pero para que el chiste se entendiera tendría que ser mujer... bueno, ya saben que nunca planeo una segunda parte pero depende de su aceptación, reviews y sobre todo alguna otra loca idea el que tenga una segunda parte o no...**


	17. Nico

**hace mucho, mucho tiempo existía una serie de OS llamada situaciones, todas las historias vivian en armonía hasta que la falta de inspiración ataco, solo nuevas ideas podían recuperarla, pero cuando más se necesitaba, se tomó unas vacaciones :v... ahora por fin regresaron y con una historia más larga que las anteriores...**

 **Advertencia, hay mucho futa... ok, no, pero si lolis :v**

* * *

 **Nico.**

Una mujer rubia, alta y de ojos azules y una bajita de cabello negro y ojos rubí, ambas vestidas de negro, se encontraban frente a las puertas de un gran y lujoso departamento en una de las zonas residenciales más caras del país.

Ambas son parte de una agencia encargada de salvaguardar a grandes personalidades, famosos o millonarios de todas partes, con amplia reputación en su desempeño, en pocas palabras eran dos de las mejores guardaespaldas del país y fueron contratadas por uno de esos millonarios para proteger el tesoro más valioso para él y su esposa.

— Al fin llegan, las estábamos esperando —Dijo quien parecía ser una sirvienta abriendo la puerta y dejando espacio para que esas ellas dos ingresaran — Son, Ayase Eli-san y Yazawa Nico-san ¿Verdad? —Preguntó dirigiéndose a cada una, se notaba que fue informada de su llegada.

— Así es —Respondió la rubia sin expresión en su rostro.

— Puede decirnos donde está.

— Oh, sí, esperen un momento —Exclamó interrumpiendo a Nico.

Se dirigió a una habitación y momentos después salió seguida de una pequeña niña de no más de 11 o 12 años, cabellos morados y ojos verdes.

— Ella es Tojo Nozomi-sama —Presentó la mujer.

La niña solo hizo una reverencia sin decir nada.

— Nozomi-sama, estas personas serán quienes se encargaran de cuidar de usted —Señaló la sirvienta — Siento mucho ya no poder servirle —Comentó con tristeza.

— Descuida Ranpha-san sé que tienes que volver a tu país por tu familia —Contestó la niña comprensiva.

— Puede irse sin preocupaciones, jamás decepcionamos a nadie —La pequeña parecía tener un ego bastante grande.

Eli no dijo nada y solo observaba a su pequeña jefa fijamente y la niña igualmente, como si ambas estuvieran curiosas de la otra.

Después de unas rápidas indicaciones por parte de la sirvienta esta salió con maletas en mano despidiéndose en lágrimas de la pequeña que sonreía para tranquilizarla.

Nico pensaba que sería un trabajo sencillo cuidar a esa niña por un mes y además de su salario bastante jugoso podrían disfrutar de vivir en ese lugar gratis y con gastos pagados siempre y cuando mantengan a la niña a salvo y lo mejor de todo era una niña callada y no daba ningún problema.

Muy tarde comprendió que a quien debió vigilar no era a Nozomi.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Preguntó la pequeña con delantal y cucharon en mano, además de su cabello recogido en una coleta.

Eli se detuvo sin voltear, la había atrapado en el acto.

— Iré a vigilar a Nozomi, es nuestro trabajo —Respondió con la primera excusa que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Mientras se da un baño?

Maldijo la hora en la que se enteró que su amiga con sangre rusa resulto ser una lolicona, por suerte lo descubrió antes de tener que verla en tras las rejas, ahora el problema era como evitar que fuera a la cárcel; por si fuera poco, la pequeña Nozomi no parecía disgustada con el acoso de su amiga y podría jurar que incluso la incitaba.

— Vigilar que crezca adecuadamente es parte de nuestro trabajo —Habló firme volteando a ver a Nico.

— ¡Que lo digas mientras sangras por la nariz no ayuda a nada!

— Nico —La rusa limpió su sangre — No es delito, si es consentido.

— No trates de sonar genial estando a un paso de la prisión.

Si esto continuaba solo podría terminar mal, necesitaba ayuda urgente y solo había una persona que podía contar en este momento, pero primero debía mantener a Nozomi segura.

Con Eli atada y encerrada en un armario dentro de la casa estaba segura de tener tiempo suficiente antes de que Nozomi saliera de clases y pasar a recogerla, era ahora o nunca.

— Maldita sea contesta Umi —Maldijo mientras intentaba llamar a su amiga por quinta vez con el mismo resultado.

Se dio por vencida cuando el departamento de su amiga estaba cerca; se apresuró y sin avisar abrió la puerta, antes notó el auto de su compañera de trabajo en la entrada por lo que supuso estaba en casa, razón más para gritarle por no contestar antes.

— ¡Umi con un demonio ¿Por qué?!

La pregunta y todo enfado quedo en el olvido al ver a su amiga sentada en el sofá de la sala pero no estaba sola, otra pequeña de más o menos la misma edad que Nozomi pero esta tenía el cabello gris y ojos miel, unos que la veían de forma no muy amigable, se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Umi que ahora mostraba un rostro pálido y aterrado.

Nico tomó una decisión; rápidamente tomó su teléfono y marcó un número que conocía perfectamente.

— ¿Policía?

— ¡Espera un momento! —Rápidamente Umi reaccionó quitándole el teléfono y colgando la llamada — Esto tiene una explicación.

Tomando distancia y recuperando su teléfono Nico mantuvo la guardia en alto.

— Tienes treinta segundos —Sentenció la Yazawa.

— No crees que es poco tiempo.

— Veinticinco.

Más le valía ser rápida y concisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú y porque entras al departamento de Umi-san sin permiso? —Cuestionó la infante colocándose entre ambas mujeres.

— La pregunta es ¿Quién eres tú mocosa? —Respondió al reto, mostrando cero madures.

— Soy Minami Kotori, la prometida de Umi-san —Contestó sin dudar — Y tú ¿Eres una rompe hogares?

Nico no sabía ni por donde comenzar, no, claro que lo sabía.

— ¿Policía?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más Umi le arrebató nuevamente el teléfono cortando la llamada.

— ¡Tiene una explicación! —La bajita la miró incrédula — Mis padres y los suyos arreglaron todo en un matrimonio para unir las familias.

— ¿Y esperas que me trague eso? —Obviamente no le creyó.

— ¡Es la verdad! —Exclamó desesperada, ella no era una lolicona.

— Podría ser —La pequeña Kotori llamó la atención de ambas — ¿Qué esta mujer sea la amante de Umi-san? —Dramatizó con sus ojos cristalizados.

— Te equivocas Kotori —De inmediato Umi se acercó a la niña — Solo es una amiga y compañera de trabajo, lo juro.

Y sin dudarlo la abrazó tiernamente consolandola.

— ¿Lo juras?

— Si, lo juro.

— Olvida la policía, llamare a la ONU —Sentenció la otra guardaespaldas de Nozomi.

— Ya te dije que es un malentendido —Sus acciones no ayudaban en nada a sus palabras — Podríamos dejar el tema para después y decirme ¿Para qué me buscabas? —Intentó cambiar el tema.

— Olvídalo, ahora no me parece tan buena idea pedirte ayuda, podrías ponerte del lado de Eli —Comentó lanzando un suspiro cansado sujetándose del sofá donde antes estaba la pareja.

— No entiendo a qué te refieres —Exclamó Umi separándose de Kotori.

No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para explicarle todo, aun necesitaba ir por Nozomi a su escuela.

— Umi, ¿La mochila es esa niña?

— Está niña tiene nombre —Reclamó la menor.

— Si, ¿Por qué? —Umi se limitó a responder la pregunta para no causar más líos.

— ¿Hoy faltó a clases? —Preguntó nuevamente temiendo la respuesta.

— Claro que no, Kotori es muy responsable —Lo dijo con orgullo y ligera molestia — Lo que pasó fue que salieron temprano y pase por Kotori justo antes de venir aquí.

— Mierda, ¡Eli la prisión no es buena! —Gritó saliendo corriendo como loca.

Umi rápidamente tomó a Kotori en brazos y siguió a su compañera preocupada por sus palabras.

— ¡Aleja tus manos de esos años en prisión y ponlas donde pueda verlas! —Gritó Nico entrando al departamento apuntando a Eli con sus dedos.

— ¿Qué sucedió con tu arma? —Preguntó Eli desconcertada, como su compañera supuso, se liberó de las cuerdas y escapó del armario por su cuenta.

— La olvide aquí —Respondió avergonzada — Pero eso no importa, Eli no hagas algo de lo que te puedan dar sentencia.

— Lo mismo le aconsejamos a Maki cuando te conoció y ahora están por casarse —Respondió la rubia sin prestarle importancia.

— Jodote, ahora mismo llamaré a la policía —Dijo tomando su teléfono.

— ¡Aceptó! —Gritó victoriosa la pequeña dueña del departamento.

— ¿Aceptó? ¿Quién aceptó qué cosa? —Preguntó confusa la loli legal.

— Mi papá aceptó que me casara con Elicchi —Contestó como sonriendo — Dijo que haría todo para convencer a la familia de Elicchi y tener todo listo para cuando sea mayor.

— Es lo mismo que dijeron mis padres antes de que conociera a Umi-san —Comentó la pequeña Kotori.

— ¿Umi? —Apenas habían notado a la otra pareja en el lugar — Entonces ¿A eso te referías la otra vez que charlamos?

Resultó que ambas niñas eran compañeras de clase, aunque rara vez hablaran entre ellas, a partir de ese momento tendrían mucha más comunicación y Eli consiguió el permiso de los padres, por lo que ganó parcialmente la batalla contra la cárcel.

— Yo me rindo —Exclamó Nico tirándose en el sillón.

* * *

 **En el amor y la guerra por las lolis cualquier táctica sirve :v pobre tablita con lo mucho que se esforzó... ahora espero que el siguiente no me cueste tanto tiempo**


	18. Trio soldier III

**Bien, diría que es recién salido del word pero estaría mintiendo, tiene casi 24 horas de ser empezado y terminado, porque me costó como 30 minutos escribir todo entre correcciones y bueno ya saben como esto si escriben algo... básicamente termine a las 2 am de hoy y ya pasan de la media noche...**

 **Realmente no tenía intenciones de escribir esto, pero insistieron tanto en saber la aventura del trio en Las Vegas que pues fue inevitable...**

* * *

 **Trio soldier III.**

Se encontraban las tres chicas de rodillas, sus rostros pálidos y temerosos incluso del movimiento de una hormiga, ¿Por qué razón? Pues sus amadas esposas estaban frente a ellas y no precisamente felices.

Ya habían pasado la tortura que hacía que los cuentos e historias de la edad media sonaran como cuentos de hadas, era hora de las explicaciones.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió la mayor del grupo esperando respuestas.

Tragaron pesado.

— ¡Estábamos ebrias! —Gritó la rubia desesperada.

— Muy ebrias —Continuó su amiga doctora.

— Extremadamente ebrias —Apoyó la tercera con desesperación.

— Eso no explica nada —Habló la verdugo –azotó un látigo- quiero decir la dulce Nozomi — Hablen ahora o se acabaron las dulces esposas.

— ¡Fue culpa de Eli!

— Eso fue bajo Maki, Umi jamás.

— Dijo que era para hacerlas felices —Doble puñalada para la rusa.

— ¿Con que para hacernos felices? —Exclamó sin creer una palabra.

— ¿Y en qué sentido eso aplica casarte con otra Nishikino Maki? —Preguntó la loli del grupo bastante molesta.

— ¿Podemos al menos contar nuestra historia? —Inquirió con temor a su esposa.

— Que sea la versión corta, esta historia no da para más —Nozomi rompió la cuarta pared por segunda vez.

* * *

Todo pasó porque Eli en su intento de ganar mucho dinero para darle una vida de reina a Nozomi se le ocurrió la brillante idea de viajar a Las Vegas y ganar todo en las apuestas; después de convencer a Umi y Maki, lo cual no fue fácil, les explico su plan perfecto para lograrlo.

Increíblemente todo funcionó como Eli predijo y ganaron una fortuna, por lo que decidieron festejar antes de volver, al día siguiente despertaron con la peor resaca de su vida y con muchas sorpresa de sus locuras estando ebrias, entre ellas una boda con unas desconocidas.

Según sus propias palabras y los videos confundieron a ese trio con sus actuales esposas e incluso en la grabación se veía como las llamaban por esos nombres y al otro trio no parecía importarles eso, afortunadamente para ellas al parecer se durmieron antes de que todo pasara a más, después de eso fueron a comer algo y pensar en cómo salir de todo eso.

— Todo esto es tú culpa Eli —Maki y ella se habían alejado con la excusa de conseguir los alimentos del buffet y Umi apartando una mesa — Tuya y de tu estúpido plan.

— Puedes culparme a mí pero no a mi plan, el plan es perfecto —Refutó la rusa.

— Entonces ¿Cómo salimos de esta?

— ¿Salir? Solo piénsalo Maki, tener dos esposas puede ser ventajoso.

 _Eli se imaginaba descansando cómodamente mientras sus dos esposas trabajaban una cortando madera y la otra cavando._

— _Tala, cava, tala, cava, cava, tala, tala —Repetía una y otra vez._

 _Nozomi se acercó a Eli sensualmente._

— _Sabes Elicchi, hay muchas cosas que dos esposas podrían hacer por ti._

— _Oigo que caven pero no oigo que talen —Respondió sin darle importancia por lo que Nozomi se retiró molesta._

 _De pronto un pequeño animalito saltó sobre la rubia._

— _Hola lindo y misterioso tanuki —Saludó tiernamente antes de que el animal la mordiera en la nariz._

— Esa mordida sí que me dolió, tenemos que pensar en un plan —Dijo decidida.

— ¡Ahí voy Kotori! —Gritó Umi corriendo directo a una ventana — ¡Regreso a nuestro nidito de amor!

Sin pensarlo dos veces saltó por la ventana.

— ¿Qué no estamos en el décimo piso? —Preguntó sorprendida la doctora.

— ¡Nuestro jardín de cristal será eterno Nozomi! —Eli imitó a Umi.

— ¿Por qué me sigo juntando con este par de dementes? —Soltó al aire antes de imitarlas

* * *

— Al final huimos robando un auto, destrozando varios locales, arruinando actos de valor de personas robándonos sus actos y de alguna manera anulando los matrimonios todas en una sola tarde —Concluyó la rusa.

— Entonces ¿No las han vuelto a ver? —Preguntó Kotori con su enfado disminuido.

— Claro que no Kotori —Respondió rápidamente Umi — Tú eres la única pajarita que surca mis cielos.

— Umi-chan —Su esposa no pudo evitar enternecerse y abrazar a Umi perdonándola por la locura.

— ¿Y qué pasó con le dinero? —Nico se mantuvo firme en su posición como Nozomi.

— Como causamos un desastre incautaron todo hasta reducir los gastos y dijeron que nos enviarían el resto con la condición de no volver a pisar ese lugar —Contestó Maki.

— Me aseguraré de que así sea —Sentenció la mayor.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Kotori fue a atender mientras las castigadas continuaban en su lugar.

— ¿Estamos perdonadas? —Preguntó Eli con algo de miedo.

— Aun no.

Si bien esa fue otra tontería por el alcohol no estaba bien perdonarlas tan fácil, Kotori era otra historia, su bondad le impedía estar molesta mucho tiempo.

— Pero Kotori.

— Kotori es Kotori —Y fue suficiente para mantener el orden.

— Nico-chan, Nozomi-chan miren.

Kotori rápidamente entró entregando una carta para cada una al par de molestas esposas quede pronto sonrieron.

— Bien Elicchi, están perdonadas —Nozomi no se molestó en disimular su sonrisa.

— Tienes suerte Maki-chan, te perdonaré esta tontería por esta vez —Nico tampoco.

Sus esposas confundidas pero felices aceptaron sin preguntar, pero una no pensaba quedarse con la duda.

— Kotori, ¿Qué era esa carta? —Umi preguntó con cautela y su esposa le entregó una tercera carta donde venía un informe de transferencia bancaria con una suma con muchos ceros.

— Esto es de —Umi no creyó que realmente fuera a sobrar algo después de todo el desastre — Supongo que el viaje no fue en vano después de todo.

Ahora podría darle una vida de reina a su esposa sin problemas y en el futuro una de princesa a su hija, porque si, Eli y Nozomi no serían las únicas que harían crecer a su familia.

* * *

 **Aquí está lo que tanto pedían, repito que no pienso continuarla y no pensaba escribir esto pero me lo pidieron mucho... ahora debo concentrarme cutie panther y situaciones (aqours)**


	19. Trio Soldier IV

**Primero, no es continuacion de la rusa, segundo, iba a ser totalmente enfocado en Maki pero el acoplamiento de las otras dos fue mejor de lo esperado y por eso cambié el título de Maki a trio soldier, tercero no tengo nada más que decir...**

* * *

 **Trio Soldier IV.**

Las dos mayores del trio soldier se encontraban relajadas a las afueras de la casa de Maki en las montañas disfrutando aperitivos como los dulces de Homura y algo de chocolate.

— Es agradable a veces pasar el tiempo y solo disfrutar del paisaje ¿No crees Eli?

— Estoy de acuerdo Umi, no hay nada como saber que puedes estar en paz sin preocuparte por nada.

Aunque no estaban del todo solas, junto a ellas se encontraba la su kohai de primer año con complejo de gato.

— Chicas —Llamó preocupada recibiendo un simple monosílabo en respuesta sin emoción — ¿No creen que Maki-chan está llevando su posesividad con Nico-chan demasiado lejos-nya?

— ¡Nah! —Contestó Eli sin preocuparse.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —Preguntó Umi sin mostrar el mínimo interés.

— Eso-nya —Contestó señalando al frente donde una Maki bastante molesta peleaban contra una ardilla por un trozo de tela.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Nico en todo eso? —Ahora cuestionó la rusa.

— La muñequera es de Nico-chan-nya

Con Maki y la ardilla, ninguna parecía querer retroceder un centímetro en la lucha por la muñequera.

— Entrégame eso saco de pulgas, Nico-chan y todo lo que tenga que ver con ella es solo mía.

En medio de todo eso la ardilla mordió la mano de Maki pero esta lejos de retroceder aprovechó la cercanía para morderle la cola.

— 50 para Maki —Dijo Eli sin perder la calma.

— Trato —Respondió Umi igual que la rubia.

— ¿Nya?

La primera en ceder fue la ardilla y Maki aprovechó para arrojarla contra un árbol, el animal se levantó mareado pero dispuesto a pelear, la humana lanzó una patada que esquivó y trepo por ella hasta la espalda donde volvió a morder, Maki no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzó contra el árbol golpeando otra vez a la ardilla.

— Diablos —Murmuró Umi molesta — ¡Vamos ardilla tu puedes!

— ¿No deberíamos parar esto-nya?

— ¿Y perder los 50? ¡Nunca! —Respondieron molestas al mismo tiempo contra la niña gato.

Sin saber cómo el peludo animal estaba golpeando a la rica pelirroja con patadas y golpes de artes marciales al puro estilo de dragon ball.

— No me daré, por vencida —Y con un fuerte golpe con la cabeza arroja a la ardilla de nuevo contra el piso.

— Hora del armamento pesado —Dijo la Sonoda sacando unas armas ninja entre otras cosas.

— Eso es trampa Umi —Reclamó la Ayase.

Rin ya no sabía ni que decir pero tampoco era como si la escucharan realmente.

Ahora la batalla entre las dos criaturas continuaba con Maki arrojando tomates como proyectiles y la ardilla nueces que sacaron de quien sabe dónde.

— Mejor busco a Nozomi-chan-nya —Habló Rin entrando en la casa.

Ambos bandos estaban agotados, no cabía duda de que su oponente era un formidable y digno oponente pero ya era hora de terminar todo, nuevamente Maki intentó golpear a la ardilla con su puño pero esta la esquivo un de un rápido movimiento la tacleó arrojándola contra un árbol.

— Ya la tienes, la victoria es tuya ardilla —Exclamó emocionada la arquera.

— ¡No! ¡Maldición, Maki haz algo, mis 50!

Mientras tanto la ardilla se preparaba levantando sus patitas delanteras haciendo una pose conocida para todas, especialmente para la chica tomate.

— ¡Chichi, Chichi, chiii! —Chilló el animal antes de lanzarse contra la humana con la intención de terminarla pero esta hábilmente hizo lo más natural, se movió y la pobre ardilla golpeó de lleno el árbol.

Sin perder tiempo Maki tomó al animal e hizo un suplex usando el árbol para ganar altura terminando con una llave.

La ardilla soló chilló nuevamente rindiéndose y Maki conservando el premio.

— ¡No! —Gritó Umi al ver que la ardilla perdió.

— ¡Si, esa es mi nuera, Elipapa está orgullosa! —La rusa celebró — Ahora Umi, paga.

— Bien —Saca su celular y comienza algunos movimientos — Listo, ya pague tus 50 scout tickets.

— ¡Sí!, Esas UR de Nozomi serán mías.

* * *

 **Solo quiero decir... yo apoyaba a la ardilla...**


	20. Nozomi y Nico

**Esta historia la terminé desde ayer pero decidí subirla hoy como regalo de cumpleaños de Nozomi, aunque al principio iba a ser OS independiente vi que quedaba bien en este lugar y por eso lo cambie... bueno ya saben por dónde van los tiros así que...**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Nozomi :3**

* * *

 **Nozomi y Nico.**

El festival escolar era un éxito y tanto los visitantes como los mismos alumnos se divertían en grande disfrutando de los locales organizados por el cuerpo estudiantil y ahí se encontraba ella vigilando y patrullando como parte de su deber al ser la vicepresidenta, su presidenta y novia, vigilaba otro sector, casi era hora del cambio de turno con sus kohai así que estaba ansiosa por eso.

— Tienes la guardia baja —Exclamó una pequeña de cabellos negros y ojos rubí apretando los pechos de la vicepresidenta por sorpresa logrando un grito que llamó la atención de todos.

— ¿Qué crees qué haces? —Reclamó tomando distancia y cubriendo sus pechos.

— ¿Volvieron a crecer? —Se preguntó observando sus manos mientras movía los dedos.

La estudiante se sonrojó por completo.

— ¡Lo sabía! —Señaló orgullosa.

— Nozomi —Una gélida voz a espaldas de la vicepresidenta llamó la atención de ambas, una rubia de ojos azules miraba hostilmente a la pequeña — ¿Quién es esta? —No supo cómo terminar su pregunta sin soltar una grosería.

— ¿Así es como tratas a los invitados? —La de cabellos negros arqueó una ceja.

— Así trato a las pervertidas —Respondió cortamente.

— No veo que Nozomi tenga el mismo trato —Comentó sonriente sin dejarse intimidar, es más le causaba gracia.

— Nozomi es diferente.

— ¿Por qué, si se puede saber? —Fingió inocencia.

— Porque ella es mí.

— Elicchi —Interrumpió Nozomi evitando que cavara su propia tumba — Cálmate ¿Si? —Pidió antes de que todo empeorara.

— ¿Por qué? —Pidió molesta y dolida de recibir ese trato — Nozomi, ella comenzó.

— Elicchi, no seas infantil.

— ¿Infantil? —Inquirió comenzando a molestarse aún más — Ella tocó tus pechos y cuando intento defenderte, me atacas.

— Está bien.

— ¿Bien? —Interrumpió a su novia que intentaba calmarla — ¡Nozomi, yo soy tu novia y claro que no está bien que vea a una desconocida tocándote y me quede de brazos cruzados!

Oh, mierda, ahora si ya no había vuelta a atrás.

— Escuché algo muy interesante —Comentó con toda calma la _pervertida_ , según Eli — ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme que tenías novia Nozomi?

— ¿Por qué debería darle explicaciones a usted? —Soltó la rubia.

— ¡Elicchi! —Regañó la vicepresidenta.

— Porque sé todo sobre Nozomi —Respondió orgullosa la de baja estatura.

— Al parecer, no todo —Retó la presidenta.

— Nozomi realmente es de Tokyo pero usa dialecto de kansai —Soltó la menor.

— Eso lo sabe cualquiera —Dijo Eli — Usa cartas del tarot intentando adivinar el futuro.

— Juegos de niños —Nozomi comenzaba a temer que esto terminará de la peor manera — Su comida favorita es el yakiniku.

— Yo fui su primer beso —Sonrió orgullosa al ver como los ojos rubí se posaban en Nozomi cuestionándola con sorpresa.

La chica se encogió avergonzada.

— Tiene un lunar bastante sexy justo entre.

— ¡Mamá! —Gritó Nozomi avergonzada.

Y Eli palideció.

— ¿Mamá? —Inquirió viendo a su novia que desvió la mirada avergonzada.

— Soy Nishikino Nico, la madre de Nozomi —Exclamó la mujer sonriendo victoriosa — Creo que yo gano niña.

— Mu-mucho gusto —Se aclaró la garganta intentando recuperar su postura de chica cool — Sonoda Eli un placer conocerla.

— ¿Sonoda? —Repitió sorprendida — ¿De casualidad tus madres son Umi y Kotori?

— ¿Conoce a mis madres? —Preguntó con sorpresa la rubia.

— No puede ser —Se llevó una mano al rostro — De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿Tenías que ser la novia de la hija de Umi? —Reclamó a su hija.

— ¿Qué tiene contra mi madre? —Aunque fuera su suegra no iba a pasar eso por alto.

— Se nota que eres hija de Umi, tienen el mismo carácter, solo espero que no seas una densa cabeza hueca —Miró a su hija otra vez esperando una respuesta.

Nuevamente Nozomi desvió la mirada.

— No entiendo a qué se refiere —Reclamó molesta.

Nico suspiró.

— Escucha niña, no es de mi de quien tienes que cuidarte —Intentó ser lo más clara posible — Umi y Kotori son grandes amigas mías y no me molesta que sean pareja, lo que me molesta es que no me lo contaras —Exclamó dirigiéndose a Nozomi.

— Lo siento mamá.

— Mejor piensa en algo porque no querrás que Maki se entere por alguien más.

— ¿Qué no me entere de qué? —Preguntó una pelirroja a espaldas de Nico.

— Madre —Nozomi se tensó con la mente en blanco.

— Señora —Habló Eli colocándose frente a Maki.

— _Por favor que no sea tan densa como Umi_.

— Me llamo Sonoda Eli, y quiero pedirle formalmente que acepte mi relación con Nozomi.

— _Sonoda tenía que ser, Kotori ¿En qué pensabas?_

— ¿Sonoda, dijiste? —Inquirió levantando una ceja.

— Si, mis madres son Sonoda Umi y Minami Kotori —Contestó extrañada.

— Bueno hija, fue agradable conocer a mi nuera.

La pobre chica ya no sabía ni cómo reaccionar.

— Entiende esto niña, nunca dejaré que una Sonoda se acerque a mi princesa ¿Te quedó claro? —Con la mejor cara intimidante que podía dar hizo retroceder a la rubia.

— ¡Madre! —Gritó Nozomi.

— ¡Nozomi! —Gritó Maki

— ¡Maki! —Gritó Nico.

— ¡Nico! —Volvió a gritar la Nishikino.

— ¡Umi-chan! —Gritó una voz chillona.

— _¿Umi-chan?_ —Repitió la familia confundida hasta que notaron a otra pareja cerca de ellas.

— Madres —Suspiró Eli.

— Nico-chan, Maki-chan, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Comentó la misma mujer de voz chillona alegre de encontrarlas — ¿Esa es Nozomi-chan? —Inquirió acercándose a abrazarla.

— ¿Qué? —Ni si quiera terminó la oración cuando ya estaba siendo estrujada.

— La última vez que te vi usabas pañales —Comentó la madre de Eli sin soltarla.

— Nishikino —Murmuró la otra mujer sin ocultar su descontento.

— Sonoda —Maki tampoco estaba feliz.

— Alto —Nico se colocó entre ambas — No harán uno de sus numeritos frente a las niñas.

— Dile a tú hija que aleje sus garras de mi princesa —Sentenció Maki molesta.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Umi no comprendió la acusación.

— Bueno, parece que nuestras hijas se conocieron y se volvieron novias —Nico dio la versión corta de la historia

Umi observó a su hija confundida y molesta por no haber sido informada. Kotori chilló encantada abrazando aún más a Nozomi.

— ¿No te alegra Umi-chan? —Preguntó con la felicidad a flor de piel.

— S-señora.

— ¿Señora? —Inquirió confusa Kotori — Puedes llamarme suegra o mamá como mejor prefieras.

Las pobres adolecentes se sonrojaron con el comentario.

— ¡No! —Gritaron Maki y Umi al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose al comienzo pero después retándose con la mirada.

— Seguro tu hija uso algo indecente para seducir a la mía —Señaló Umi a Maki.

— Nozomi nunca haría algo como eso —La nombrada desvió la mirada de su Nico y Kotori avergonzada — ¿No será que tu hija la chantajeó con algo?

— Eli es incapaz de usar algo tan bajo, es una Sonoda —Igual que antes la rubia no pudo ver a su madre y suegra la cara.

— ¡Ya basta! —Gritó Nico — ¿No pueden olvidarlo? Ya pasaron muchos años.

— Jamás olvidaré que esta descarada mujer te besó en mi presencia.

— Era un juego, teníamos siete, y fue Honoka quien saco el palillo del rey y dio la orden —Ya se había cansado de repetir lo mismo — Además fue en la mejilla.

— Umi-chan.

— Kotori, jamás la perdonare por verte desnuda.

— ¿Que esperabas? Las madres de ambas se pusieron a ver el álbum de fotografías de cuando eran bebes y nos las mostraron —Ahora Nico regañaba a Umi.

— Además fue casualidad que el álbum cayera justo en la página donde estaba recién nacida y Maki-chan la viera —Kotori intentó calmar a su esposa.

— Ahora que lo pienso —Meditó la loli — Creo que fue Honoka quien por estar jugando empujó a la mamá de Kotori y tiró el álbum en ese momento.

— Chicas, ha pasado mucho tiempo —Saludó la causante de todo junto a su esposa e hija y de inmediato la mirada de asesinas de ambas mujeres vengativas se postró en ella — ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Tregua?

— Tregua.

— ¡Corre Honoka-chan! —Gritó Kotori advirtiéndole del peligro antes de que el nuevo duo se lanzara contra ella.

— ¡Porqué! —Gritó sin entender nada huyendo — ¡Que alguien me ayude!

— Ahora entiendo quien le enseñó esa frase a Hanayo-chan —Comentó Nozomi.

* * *

 **El final iba a ser algo diferente con una pequeña discusión entre Umi, Maki y Tsubasa pero vi que quedaba completamente fuera de lugar y decidí omitirla y pasar a la parte importante... pobre Honky, siempre termino maltratandola... pero lo importante es que Nozomi como cumpleañera le fue bien... eso creo...**


	21. Nico (?)

**De una u otra forma terminé este nuevo os para el cumpleaños de Nico, y otro más para situaciones... realmente quería uno más largo y tenía muchas ideas y tengo, pero el problema es que en esas historias el protagonismo se iba a otro personaje y finalmente terminé creando este nuevo de situaciones...**

* * *

 **Nico (?)**

Paseaba por los pasillos de la escuela sin prisa, admirando el lugar y las estudiantes, con su alegre sonrisa y sus brillantes ojos rojos, balanceándose de vez en cuando moviendo sus soletas bajas al compás de su cuerpo.

En medio de su paseo pudo observar a dos figuras charlar tranquilamente y la sonrisa en su rostro creció.

— Hola —Saludó una vez estuvo lo bastante cerca — ¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó con una mirada curiosa.

— Nico, hola —Devolvió el saludo formalmente una de ellas.

— ¿No estabas con Nozomi-chan? —La segunda chica cuestionó un poco extrañada.

Nico pareció meditar unos segundos antes de responder.

— Logré escaparme de ella —Respondió sin perder la sonrisa — Pero no me han contestado mi pregunta ¿Qué estaban haciendo Kotori, Umi?

— S-solo estábamos charlando —Contestó Umi nerviosa.

— Si, solo charlando —Aunque Kotori sonreía su expresión resultó un tanto ¿Desanimada?

Observó a ambas unos momentos con una expresión neutra antes de volver a sonreír pero esa sonrisa era diferente de las anteriores.

— Mejor regreso con Nozomi antes de que quiera castigarme —Comentó como si nada y las otras dos asintieron.

— Si no quieres que te castigue no deberías escaparte en primer lugar —Regañó Umi.

— Ya lo sé, adiós Umi, adiós Kotori —Y sin que ambas lo previeran Nico beso a Kotori en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios — Disfruten su día —Y salió corriendo sin voltear atrás.

Ambas chicas estaban sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar y una de ellas en especial tenía deseos homicidas contra la pequeña de ojos rubí.

Encontró una segunda _víctima_ a pocos metros de ella comiendo pan descuidadamente y nuevamente sonrió.

Honoka estaba comiendo con calma su amado alimento, una pieza en sus manos y otras tres junto a ella, tras escuchar un sonido extraño se distrajo pero no le dio mucha importancia hasta escuchar el segundo pero no logró saber de dónde provenía, un tercer sonido le hizo buscar curiosa de dónde provenía notando que su pan había desaparecido.

— ¡¿Dónde está mi pan?! —Gritó asustada buscando su pan y antes de poder darse cuenta el que aún tenía en su mano le fue arrebatado.

— Gracias por el pan, estaba delicioso —Dijo Nico mordiendo la pieza de pan que recién le quitó a Honoka.

— ¡Nico-chan! —Gritó antes de perseguir a la pequeña — ¡Devuélveme mi pan!

Lejos de estar asustada o sentirse culpable solo reía escapando de la amante del pan.

Una acaramelada parejita disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas, mientras la chica de cabellos naranjas frotaba su mejilla contra la castaña como si de un gato se tratara ajenas al mundo que las rodeaba la chica de coletas se colocó frente a ellas.

— ¿Pasa algo Nico-chan? —Preguntó la chica gato con una sonrisa.

— Solo me preguntaba si realmente son tan suaves como se ven —Contestó como si nada.

— Claro que lo son-nya —Dijo la chica con una sonrisa de orgullo.

— Rin-chan —La castaña solo atinó a sonrojarse.

— ¿Puedo tocarlas? —Preguntó Nico con una sonrisa adorable.

La castaña se sonrojó.

— Está bien-nya.

— ¡Rin-chan!

— Pero solo un poco —Dijo como si con eso fuera suficiente.

— De acuerdo, con permiso —Nico sin dudarlo colocó ambas manos en los pechos de la tímida chica que terminó totalmente avergonzada mientras era manoseada — Tenías razón, son muy suaves, gracias.

Y sin decir más se fue a toda prisa.

— ¡Los pechos de Kayochin son míos-nya! —Gritó corriendo tras la de coletas.

Quejas y más quejas llegaban al consejo por culpa de la pequeña senpai del grupo, al parecer Nico había estado jugándole bromas a todas en la escuela y todas buscaban un trozo de ella.

— Al fin te encuentro —Señaló la rubia presidenta del consejo bastante molesta — Espero que tengas una buena explicación para lo que has estado haciendo Nico —Se cruzó de brazos mostrando su mejor cara molesta y esperando una respuesta que nunca llego.

La chica sentada en uno de los bancos de un salón abandonado parecía más atenta a ordenar lo que a vista de la presidenta eran unas tarjetas.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Si, pero espera, casi termino de clasificar estas fotos —Contestó con toda calma la pelinegra.

Finalmente la rubia se desesperó acercándose para encararla frente a frente de ser necesario pero todo eso desapareció en cuando observo las fotografías.

— ¿Esa es Nozomi? —Preguntó al ver varias fotografías de su novia en ropa interior o traje de baño, cabe destacar que las fotografías parecían haber sido tomadas con cámara oculta — ¿Cómo las conseguiste? —Dependiendo de la respuesta escogería como torturarla.

— Obviamente las tomé yo —Contestó como si fuera algo normal.

— Olvida al consejo, esto es personal —Exclamó lanzándose sobre Nico que apenas pudo esquivarla y tomar las fotografías — ¡Regresa!

— ¡Si, claro! —Respondió sarcástica huyendo de una furia rusa.

En su huida entró al primer aula que encontró sin asegurarse que estuviera totalmente libre.

— Nico —La tétrica voz la asustó por lo repentino.

Se encontró al duo de segundo que se encontró antes en una postura comprometedora, la de cabellos azules abrazaba protectoramente a la hija de la directora mientras esta estaba completamente sonrojada y con una tímida mirada, todo lo contrario a la otra que juraría que en su cabeza ya la mató de múltiples formas.

— ¿Qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó con el mismo tono.

— Nada, lo juro —Levantó las manos fingiendo inocencia.

— Te advierto que si vuelves a tocar a _mi novia_ despertaras cuando tengas treinta —Amenazó sujetando con más fuerza a su pareja.

— Como digas —Sin decir nada más salió, lo mejor era no estar cerca de esa chica, para su mala suerte otras tres la vieron salir de ese lugar — Mierda —Murmuró mientras emprendía una nueva huida.

Sin saber cómo terminó entrando a la sala de música luchando por recuperar el aliento, tal vez no fue tan buena idea molestar a todas en el mismo día.

— ¿Nico-chan? —La compositora del grupo se encontraba en su usual banquito frente al piano observando a su senpai luchando por reponerse.

— Maki.

— _¿Y el chan?_ —La menor la miró con molestia.

— ¿Me ayudas a ocultarme? —Al parecer ignoró la mirada molesta y fue directo al punto.

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora? —Preguntó recelosa.

— Vamos, ayúdame —Casi rogó ignorando la pregunta — Si lo haces te daré un beso.

— U-un b-beso —El rojo en su rostro se volvió notorio — ¿Por qué querría un beso tuyo? —Desvió la mirada jugando con su cabello.

— No te hagas la tsundere.

— ¡No soy tsundere!

— Vamos, sé que te gusto —Se acercó a Maki con una sonrisa traviesa.

— N-no te creas tanto enana.

— Entonces supongo que tengo que obligarte —Sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca.

— ¿Obligarme?

— ¡¿Qué creen que están haciendo?!

La puerta se abrió de golpe junto a ese grito que detuvo a ambas.

— ¿Nico-chan? —Exclamó Maki al ver a la pelinegra en la puerta intentando recuperar el aire, luego su volvió su vista a la chica que estaba justo frente a ella — ¿Quién eres tú?

— Mi hermana gemela —Responde la recién llegada separando a ambas — Cuando media escuela quería lincharme me preguntaba porque hasta que la vi correr y la seguí.

— De acuerdo me rindo —Dijo la gemela levantando sus manos.

— Ahora más te vale salir, disculparte y explicar todo —Nico señaló la salida realmente molesta.

— Bien —Sin ganas la gemela salió — Suerte para escapar onee-chan —Y escapó a toda velocidad.

— Es una.

— ¡Nico! —Una furiosa rubia entró dispuesta a volver leña a la tabla y tras ella toda una multitud.

— ¡Nico-nii es inocente! — Y como pudo saltó por la ventana huyendo.

Maki se quedó sin saber cómo reaccionar, demasiado para un solo día.

* * *

 **La Nico manga logró salirse con la suya :v... ok, cambié el final para dejar uno más abierto por si en algún momento se me ocurre crear una continuación, o quien sabe, tal vez ponga la continuación pero en "Las realidades del destino" como lo hice con otros de los OS aquí publicados pero los que me sigan en facebook saben que esa historia solo esta disponible en wattpad por el momento.**

 **Sin más que decir, feliz cumpleaños tablita, digo Nico :v**


	22. Honoka II

**Logré escribir algo para Honky no es muy largo pero como dicen en mi pais, peor es nada :v..**

* * *

 **Honoka II**

— Creo que estoy embarazada —Soltó la líder de pronto y las ocho miembros la observaron son mover un musculo completamente sorprendidas — Perdón, quise decir enamorada —Corrigió con rascando su nuca mientras el resto suspiraba.

— ¿Por qué tienes que decirlo de esa forma? —Reclamó Umi realmente molesta — Por poco y tomo mi arco para _charlar_ con Tsubasa-san.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió confundida la amante del pan sin mirar a la arquera.

— Por qué —Las palabras murieron en la boca de la arquera a medida que su rostro tomaba un tono carmesí.

— Bueno, calma —Habló Eli captando la atención — Primero, Honoka, podrías decirnos ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

— No lo sé —Contestó pensativa — ¿Han tenido ese sueño donde esa persona de pronto entra por tu ventana?

Tan pronto preguntó algunas de las musas comenzaron a fantasear, o mejor dicho, recordar.

— _Elicchi —Una Nozomi con un traje de baño hecho de chocolate entra volando por la ventana justo sobre la rubia quien estaba en su cama._

— Harasho —Murmuró inconscientemente la rusa.

— _Umi-chan —Kotori en un sexy revelador traje de ángel entró por la ventana volando sobre la chica Sonoda quien dormía en su cama — ¿Te parece muy indecente? Chun-chun~_

— Umi-chan, tu nariz está sangrando —La modista rápidamente limpió el lugar con un pañuelo aprovechando para acercarse — Puedo usar uno de esos si quieres, chun-chun —Murmuró para que solo ella lo escuchara.

— _Maki-chan —Nico repitiendo la misma escena entraba en la habitación de la pianista pero ella vestía un traje de Santa bastante corto._

— _No entiendo que está pasando —Comentó Maki — Pero creo que me gusta._

— Si Maki-chan se porta bien, seguro Santa-san le traerá su regalo —Susurró Nozomi en el oído de la menor.

— N-no sé de qué estás hablando —Respondió avergonzada.

— _Rin-chan —Hanayo entró por la puerta de la habitación normalmente, vistiendo ropa normal y con un tazón de ramen — Hice un poco ramen para ti._

— Kayochin es la mejor-nya —Dijo abrazando a la castaña.

— _Honoka —Tsubasa entraba por una ventana sujetando una canasta de pan pero curiosamente el resto de la habitación parecía una jaula — Te traje pan._

— ¿Por qué soy la única que vive en una jaula? —Comentó a la nada para después restarle importancia y continuar comiendo pan.

— Honoka —Una vez que Umi recobró la compostura llamó la atención de su amiga que por alguna razón volvió a evitar ver a su amiga — Cr-creo que debemos tener la, _la charla_.

— ¿Qué? No, lo que sea menos la charla —Se negó rápidamente.

— Honoka, ¿Alguien ya te mencionó algo sobre _la charla_? —Preguntó Eli al ver a su lide negar tan rápidamente.

— Mi mamá —Contestó avergonzada.

— _¿Tu mamá?_ —Corearon en grupo.

— Cuando le dije que era novia de Tusbasa ella insistió en darme _la charla_ —Se tiró sobre la mesa cubriendo su rostro con sus manos — Fue muy gráfica.

— Supongo que fue muy incómodo —Comentó Kotori comprensiva.

— Lo fue —Murmuró apenas audible — Y uso mis figuras de Umi-chan y Kotori-chan para eso.

— Espera ¿Qué? —Umi se levantó avergonzada.

— Eso explica porque no vez ni a Umi-chan ni Kotori-chan a la cara —Dijo Nozomi de lo más natural.

— Eso no fue lo peor —Habló sin cambiar de postura.

— ¿No lo fue? —Eli se preguntaba que pudo ser peor que eso.

— Fui a casa de Kotori-chan para hablar con ella y de ser posible distraerme pero encontré lo que mi mamá me explicaba en plena ejecución y con las reales.

Nadie supo que comentar, Umi se desmayó, Kotori se encontraba con una sonrisa incómoda y todas preguntándose, ¿Por qué Nozomi le estaba regalando una cámara a Honoka?

* * *

 **Pobre Honky, ya destruyeron su inocencia... ste par de indecentes :v... ok, no... no es mucho pero fue lo mejor que pude sacar para nuestra querida líder, feliz cumpleaños Honky.**


	23. Trio soldier V

**Si, lo se, se supone que debería estar enfocandome en el NozoEli que habia mencionado y el que al parecer llamó más la atención, pero saben que si no saco estas ideas en cuanto me llegan después ya será tarde... así que nuevo OS del trío soldier!**

* * *

 **Trio soldier V**

Tres chicas de envidiable belleza, estilo y figurase abrían paso entre las calles de Akihabara caminando en dirección a un pequeño templo a las afueras de ese lugar, con un solo objetivo en mente.

— Eli, si querías una cita con esa sacerdotisa que tanto te gusta pudiste pedirle una normal, ¿Por qué le pediste una grupal? —Reclamaba la chica de cabellos rojos a la rubia.

— Es cierto, deja de involucrarnos en tus conquistas —Se quejó la tercera de cabellos azules.

— No exageren, tampoco les pido tanto —Exclamó restándole importancia a sus quejas.

— Durante mi viaje al extranjero no dejaste de pedirme chocolate local.

— Y a mí prácticamente me obligaste a escribir esos poemas para esa chica que ni conozco.

— Oigan, Maki te ayude con tus tareas de anatomía y biología —Contestó ofendida — Y Umi te ayude con tu pánico escénico.

— No, me diste un montón de revistas y mangas para adultos —Reclamó la pelirroja.

— Y a mí obligaste a usar en vestido muy corto y pararme en el escenario de la escuela.

— Oh, miren ya llegamos —Como si todo lo anterior no hubiera pasado la rubia subió por las escaleras — Vamos ya están aquí, dejen de quejarse.

— Solo quiero recordarte que los accidentes ocurren —Masculló Maki siguiéndola de mala gana igual que Umi.

Al llegar encontraron a otro trío de chicas, una de ellas de cabello morado y ojos verdes, la otra bajita de cabello negro y ojos rojos y la tercera cabello cenizo y ojos color miel, conversaban tranquilamente hasta que notaron a las otras chicas subir las escaleras.

— Eli, te compensare con todo el chocolate que puedas comer —Susurró Maki sin despegar la vista de la pequeña.

Ambos grupos se acercaron intercambiando miradas.

— Harasho —Murmuró tomando la mano de la chica de cabellos morados dando un beso en ella — La ropa de sacerdotisa te queda muy bien pero la ropa casual resalta tu belleza.

— Nishikino Maki, un gusto señorita —Con los modales inculcados utilizó sus mejores movimientos.

— Yazawa Nico —Sonrió dejándose llevar por el cortejo.

— Quien haya dicho que los ángeles son los seres más hermosos del universo, fue por que sin duda jamás tuvo el placer de conocerla —Al igual que Eli, Umi con una reverencia tomó la mano de la tercer chica y beso el dorso dejando un gran rubor en su rostro.

— ¿Maki, vez lo mismo que yo? —Preguntó a su amiga mientras Umi no despegaba sus ojos de la chica y usaba una sonrisa seductora.

— Si, Sonoda Umi, la señorita _todo es indecente_ , está coqueteando —Respondió su amiga.

— Es una impostora.

— ¡Atrápala!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar a Umi se lanzaron sobre ella derribándola.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa?, ¿Están locas? —Exclamó como pudo la víctima.

— ¡Tengo su brazo! —Dijo Maki sujetándolo con fuerza.

— Tengo su pierna —Eli también se aferró con fuerza.

— Esa es mi pierna rubia idiota —Reclamó Maki.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó para después tomar la correcta.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Volvió a exigir Umi.

— ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Umi? —Preguntó la rusa apuntándole con un arma de juguete.

— Yo soy Umi, par de idiotas.

— No nos mientas, Umi jamás se ha interesado en nadie y menos coqueteado, seguro querías engañar a todas para después llevar a esa inocente chica a uno de esos hoteles y tener un final feliz, ¿O me equivoco? —Maki le apuntaba con una botella de salsa de tomate.

— ¡Eso es indecente! —Gritó sonrojada y sorprendida de que pensaran eso sobre ella.

— Si, es Umi —Dijo Maki levantándose y guardando su botella.

— Falsa alarma —La rubia también guardo su arma — Lo siento Umi.

— La próxima vez no respondo —Simplemente se levantó quitándose el polvo de la ropa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la chica de cabello cenizo con preocupación.

— Si tú estás bien no importa lo que pase conmigo —Y nuevamente usó su cortejo que al parecer funcionaba bastante bien — Pero me gustaría conocer tu nombre.

— Minami Kotori, mucho gusto.

— ¿Minami? —Inquirió Maki.

— ¿Pasa algo Maki? —Preguntó Eli al ver la cara confundida.

— No, solo me pareció escucharlo en alguna parte —Respondió restándole importancia.

— ¿Y a dónde iremos? —Preguntó Nozomi acercándose a la rubia.

— Conozco un local donde tienen excelentes parfaits —Contestó Eli orgullosa.

— Eli no mencionó chocolates —Dijo Umi alerta.

— ¡Es una impostora, atrápala!

Y repitiendo la escena anterior ahora se lanzaron sobre Eli sometiéndola.

— Habla rusa impostora, ¿Dónde está Eli? —Umi aplicaba una llave al cuello de la chica mientras Maki sujetaba ambos brazos en su espalda.

— Umi, debo admitir que es buena, incluso el pelo es igual —Comentó Maki con toda calma.

— Deben usar la misma marca de tinte —Exclamó su amiga con la misma calma.

— Soy rubia natural idiotas —Por fin habló la rusa molesta.

— ¿Hacen esto todo el tiempo? —Preguntó Nico captando la atención del trío.

— _Descansamos los domingos y días festivos_ —Respondieron al mismo tiempo.

La cara de la pequeña era indescifrable.

— Es un mecanismo de defensa —Se excusó la Sonoda.

— ¿De defensa? —Inquirió Kotori curiosa.

— Si, verán muchas veces hemos salido las tres juntas a divertirnos como chicas normales —Comenzó Maki con la explicación.

— _De normales tienen poco_ —Pensó el otro trío.

— Pero no dejan de haber chicas o chicos que intentan imitarnos e infiltrase entre nosotras —Continuó Eli.

— Entonces usan eso para eliminar cualquier sospecha —Concluyó Nozomi comprendiendo el motivo.

Las tres chicas asintieron con una sonrisa confiada.

— Eso es una tontería —Exclamó Nico con fastidio.

Entonces a Nozomi se le ocurrió una pequeña broma.

— ¿Qué te pasa Nicocchi? Normalmente eres linda y tierna no amargada —Comentó con falsa preocupación — Pareces otra persona, una falsa Nicocchi.

— ¡Una impostora, atrápala!

Y Eli junto a Umi saltaron sobre la pobre chica sometiéndola.

— ¡Suéltenme par de locas! —Gritó molesta la Yazawa intentando liberarse.

Nozomi y Kotori intentaban disimuladamente no reír.

— Ya fue suficiente idiotas —Reclamó Maki intentando quitar a sus amigas de su prospecto de pareja.

— Maki se preocupó alguien más —Eli de inmediato poso su vista en su pelirroja amiga.

— Y no dijo una frase tsundere —Umi hizo lo mismo.

— _¡Es una impostora, atrápala!_

Y soltando a Nico saltaron sobre Maki, a esas alturas Kotori y Nozomi ya no disimulaban y reían tanto como podían, mientras tanto Nico ya no sabía si era tan buena idea el haber aceptado acompañar a su amiga a esa cita grupal.

* * *

 **Pobre Nico... bueno quedó con un final bastante abierto porque posiblemente le de una segunda parte, no se, le veo potencial como el de la rusa, ya vere que pasa después...**


	24. Rin

**Como había informado no tenía idea de si dejarlo como un os aparte o agregarlo a situaciones, finalmente decidí que encajaba mejor aquí, por muchas razones... si fue un poco tarde pero mejor tarde que nunca además de este lado del charco su cumpleaños apenas empieza...**

* * *

 **Rin.**

Suena una música de película de acción estilo ochentera.

— _Esto es una historia sobre Rin de Love Live! Sean serios._

La música cambia a Koi no signal rin rin rin al mismo tiempo que se muestran varias imágenes de Rin, sus amigas y varios lugares de Akiba.

— Sean bienvenidos, si están leyendo esto déjenme darles un agradecimiento por elegir a esta historia, el día de hoy nos dimos a la tarea de seguir a la especie denominada, _felinus idolinus-nya_ , mejor conocida como Hoshizora Rin, y seguiremos su rutina diaria para conocer todos sus hábitos.

Justo en el momento Rin entra junto a Hanayo a la escuela charlando y sonriendo felices.

— Aquí hace su aparición nuestra protagonista.

— ¿Quién dijo eso-nya? —Preguntó asustada viendo a todas partes — ¿Eres un fantasma?

— Miembro de μ's, parte de Lily White, también del denominado after school navigators y sobre todo del tío baka, una importante miembro del grupo.

— ¡La escuela está embrujada-nya! —Y salió corriendo asustada con Hanayo tras ella.

— ¡Rin-chan espera!

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

— ¡Nico-chan, el techo me está hablando-nya! —Gritó entrando al salón del club.

— Rin, ¿Vienes a mejorar como idol o charlar con el techo?

— ¿No puedes darme otra pista?

— ¿No tienes otro lugar donde decir estupideces?

— No hasta las cuatro-nya.

— Rin ve hacerte estúpida a otro lugar —Regañó la presidenta molesta.

— Eso no está bien Nico, recuerda lo que dice Honoka.

" _El pan es delicioso"._

— El techo tiene razón Nico-chan, no eres una buena idol-nya —Y después de decir eso se fue del salón.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

— Ahora tenemos a joven Rin adentrándose en un terreno peligroso, uno del que pocos salen vivos y con su estado mental intacto, un lugar que muchos quieren olvidar y otros evitar, este lugar se llama, clase de física. Solo vean la concentración en sus ojos, la agudeza de sus sentidos y la precisión que la señorita Nishikino muestra, muy diferente a Rin.

— Escuche eso-nya —Se quejó.

— Hoshizora, resuelva el ejercicio por favor —Pidió la maestra.

— Vean como expresa su nerviosismo al no conocer la respuesta, busca ayuda desesperada pero sus suplicas son ignoradas, está sola contra un fuerte enemigo.

— En lugar de describir mi situación, ¿Por qué no me ayudas-nya?

— Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, no debo interferir en el documental.

— Ayúdame-nya.

— Oblígame.

— Eres un techo malo.

— Hoshizora deja de discutir con el techo y di la respuesta —Ordenó la profesora.

Rin comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y balbucear.

— Mentí-nya —Dijo para luego hacer una pausa — 24.

— Correcto, ve que puede lograrlo si se lo propone.

— Felicidades Rin.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

Después de las clases.

— Bien, como es cumpleaños de Rin, puedes pedir algo y nosotras lo cumpliremos —Dijo Honoka confiada.

— Quiero un dueto con Kayo-chin-nya —Respondió sin dudar.

— Muy bien Rin, pero antes de eso veamos si tienes lo necesario, atontada, enérgica y una sonrisa que dice _hola mundo, ¿Quieres animarte-nya?,_ muy bien, parece que tienes lo necesario para ser una buena idol. Pero por cada ocho buenas idol hay una no tan buena, veamos, presumida, distraída, envidiosa y miren esa cara que dice _como me gustaría tener una cita con Maki ahora_ , hay muchos nombres para este tipo de idols, pero nosotros la llamamos, Nico.

— ¿Tendremos presupuesto extra en el club por esto Eli? —Gritó molesta la loli.

— ¡No te escucho!

— Bueno, vamos a entrenar —Dijo Umi cambiando el tema.

— ¿Eso significa que ya puedo tener mi dueto con Kayo-chin?

— Rin, primero hace falta la letra y música de la canción —Contestó Maki.

— Además de la coreografía —Completó Umi.

 **,**

 **,**

 **,**

— Ahora que ya has entrenado apuesto a que crees que ya estas lista.

— ¡Dueto con Kayo-chin! —Gritó lanzándose contra la castaña pero fue detenida por Umi.

— Ya te hemos dicho que no es tan fácil.

— No tan rápido señorita impaciente, aun te quedan puntos que tratar, primero asegurémonos que la relación con tus compañeras este bien, ahora ve y habla con la presidenta del club.

— Nico-chan, quiero ser el centro de la próxima canción-nya.

— No.

— Buen trabajo señorita Hoshizora.

— ¿Ahora puedo tener mi dueto-nya? —Preguntó emocionada.

— Y ahora pasamos a lo más importante para una idol, sus fans, como todos saben la opinión y el apoyo de los fans es vital para toda idol, por eso deben estar pendientes de todo lo que ocurre.

Rápidamente encienden una laptop y revisan su página oficial y comentarios.

— Tengo muchas felicitaciones de cumpleaños-nya —Exclamó Rin alegre.

— Felicidades Rin-chan —Hanayo la abrazó seguida del resto del grupo.

— Pero como toda idol, siendo agrupación o no, siempre hay rivales y también hay que tomarlas en cuenta.

— A-Rise también me felicita-nya.

— Supongo que la situación está tranquila por ahora.

— Tengo que aceptar que por hoy tú eres la estrella —Dijo Nico mostrando el ego.

— Recuerda Nico, una idol siempre tiene competencia y no siempre se gana.

— ¿Eso significa que ya puedo tener mi dueto? —Preguntó emocionada.

— Por supuesto, y se llamará —Un teléfono suena interrumpiendo — ¿Si?; ya casi terminamos. Estábamos por… Si señor; no señor, tal vez… Entendido… Esto es vergonzoso pero decidieron cancelar el documentar para filmar los hábitos reproductivos de las cutie panthers.

— ¿Qué hay de mi dueto-nya? —Dijo triste la cumpleañera.

— Bueno, señorita Hoshizora vera, ¿No es ese un tazón de ramen gigante?

— ¿Dónde-nya? —Exclamó buscando por todas partes.

— Rin, no hay ningún tazón de ramen gigante —Comentó Nico.

— Pero el techo lo dijo-nya, ¿Verdad? —No hubo respuesta — ¿Hola?, ¿Señor fantasma?

Nuevamente sin respuesta.

— Se fue-nya —Expresó triste.

— No te preocupes Rin —Intentó consolar Maki — Nosotras te cumpliremos.

— ¡Una tarjeta para ramen gratis por un año-nya! —Gritó feliz tomando una tarjeta del piso.

— Que rápido se olvidó del dueto —Dijo Honoka mientras Maki intentaba contener su vergüenza y molestia.

— Si está feliz supongo que no importa —Habló Hanayo verdaderamente feliz por la cumpleañera.

* * *

 **Feliz cumpleaños Rin, y si, toda la historia fue un intento de parodia del capitulo de Bob Esponja "Video de entrenamiento del crustaceo cascarudo"... Intenté hacer algo de terror pero nada salía, intenté algo que diera diabetes y terminó en ideas KotoUmi y otras para "Sentimientos paralelos"... en fin, espero que el año entrante pueda traer algo mejor...**


	25. Trio soldier VI

**Estuve a punto de no subirlo otra vez, originalmente planee hacerlo ayer pero antes de darme cuenta ya estaba por irme a dormir... eso y mi internet no cooperaba mucho... bueno otro del trío soldier, una segunda parte siendo más claros... y como nuevamente tengo sueño seré breve... lean y opinen como siempre...**

* * *

 **Trio soldier VI.**

Era un agradable amanecer, el sol salía por el horizonte, el rocío cubría las plantas, las aves cantaban.

 _Hashiridasu beriberii torein  
Amakute suppakute_

 _Kagami san oshiete yo  
Douka tobikkiri kawaiku shite yo_

 _Onnanoko wa minna nayamu  
Tonikaku oshare wa saiyuusen_

 _Tomeru? Hazusu? Hito mawari  
Kami ni ribon niau kana_

 _Yan yan okure sou desu  
Taihen eki made dasshu!  
Hajimete no deeto gomen de toujou?  
Yan yan sonna no dame yo  
Taihen densha yo isoge!  
Fuan na kimochi ga suppai buru~berii torein_

— ¡Kotori guarda silencio quiero dormir! —Gritó una enfurecida Nico.

— Apoyo a Nicocchi, o dejas de cantar o hay washi-washi mañanero.

Por otro lado a unas calles de ese lugar.

— ¿Eli, por qué haces escándalo tan temprano? —Reclamó a su amiga rubia por insistir tanto con la puerta de su casa.

— ¡Umi, feliz día de Leif Erikson! —Exclamó la rubia con un casco con cuernos y barba roja.

— ¿Sabes que es históricamente incorrecto que los vikingos usaran cascos con cornamenta? —Comentó Umi en respuesta.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan aguafiestas? —Inquirió Eli — Cuando estás con Kotori cambias por completo.

Entró a la casa como si fuera suya.

— ¿Tiene algo de malo?

Ya se había cansado de reclamarle ese hábito así que simplemente la dejó.

— No, nada —Tomó un vaso sirviéndose un poco de agua y Umi la imitó — ¿Por cierto se protegen cuando lo hacen? —Preguntó como si fuera algo casual.

Umi casi se ahoga.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Có-cómo se te ocurre preguntar algo tan indecente? —Reclamó avergonzada.

— Lo pregunto por su bien, podrían terminar en un embarazo no deseado.

— Además ¿Qué te hace pensar que Kotori y yo?

— Umi esta no es tu talla y jamás usarías unos con adornos tan lindos —Dijo Eli mostrando un sostén salido de la nada.

— ¿De dónde sacaste eso? —Preguntó alarmada y arrebatándole el objeto.

— De tu habitación la semana pasada, Maki y yo buscábamos pruebas de que fueras la verdadera Umi — Pero aun no me respondes mi pregunta.

— Eli, ambas somos chicas —Comentó ante la incoherencia de su amiga.

— Umi, jamás subestimes el poder del yuri —Fue la sería respuesta de la rubia.

— Estás loca —Respondió justo antes de que otra vez llamaran a la puerta.

Justo al abrir ahí estaba justamente la chica por la que empezó la discusión, Kotori se veía feliz y en sus manos sostenía un sobre.

— ¿Kotori? —Le sorprendió ver a su novia tan temprano.

— Umi-chan, hay algo que tienes que ver —Dijo extendiendo el sobre con toda seriedad.

— ¿Los papeles del divorcio? —Exclamó con un rostro asustado — No, por favor, Kotori pégame pero no me dejes —Casi lloro abrazando las piernas de Kotori.

— Umi-chan, ni si quiera estamos casadas.

— Tienes razón —Se repuso rápidamente como si nada hubiera pasado — Entonces ¿Qué es esto?

— Ábrelo.

Con toda paciencia y tranquilidad abrió el sobre leyendo el contenido.

— Entonces salió positivo —Comentó con toda calma.

— ¿Es todo? —Preguntó Kotori con algo de tristeza.

— ¿Qué fue positivo? —Eli no soportó la curiosidad — ¿Estás enferma? —Preguntó a Kotori que negó.

— La prueba de embarazo de Kotori, Eli, fue positiva.

— Oh —Exclamó la rubia antes de notar el _pequeño_ detalle — 5… 4… 3… 2…1

— ¡Kotori está embarazada! —Y Umi terminó en el piso.

 _Una jarra con agua más tarde._

— ¡Te he dicho que existen otros métodos para despertar a la gente Eli! —Le gritó al empapada Umi.

— Si, si, después, ahora tienes algo más importante que discutir —Señaló la rubia.

— Kotori, tú, pero si yo y tú y nosotras.

— Ellas, ustedes, vosotras, aquellas —Umi miro molesta a su amiga rusa.

— ¿Cómo?

— Puedo explicarte Umi, pero primero, ¡ja! Te lo dije —Celebró la rubia molestando a su amiga — Escucha, todo pasa cuando una Kotori y una indecente Umi se quieren mucho, y entonces cuando cree que sus amigas se fueron y no continúan jugando con la consola en la sala entonces.

— Espera ¿Qué? —Interrumpió la dueña de la casa — ¿Usaban mi consola sin pedir mi permiso?

— ¿Eso preguntas? —Ahora fue Kotori.

— Es lenta para esas cosas Kotori-chan —Nozomi habló como si nada.

— ¿En qué momento llegaron? —Umi casi saltó del susto.

— Cuando estabas inconsciente —Contestó Nico.

— ¿Han escuchado de la invasión a propiedad privada?

— Lo dice la ninja hacker que investigó hasta que clase de ropa interior usaba en primaria —Contestó sarcástica la loli.

— En mi defensa fue parte de un trabajo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Para quién?

— Lo siento Nico, eso es secreto profesional y nadie debe saberlo.

— Lo que me recuerda —Comentó Eli — Yo también quiero contratarte para un trabajo igual al que te pidió Maki, pero que sea mi Nozomi y quiero saber incluso que tipo de ropa usaba cuando era bebe.

Umi solo pudo golpear su palma en su rostro.

— ¡Umi abre la puerta o la derribo! —Gritó Maki al parecer molesta con algo golpeando la puerta sin descanso.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Exclamó Umi caminando a la entrada — Maki si es una de tus.

No pudo terminar su frase cuando fue tacleada por la molesta pelirroja.

— ¡Maki no! —Gritó Eli corriendo a ayudar a Umi — Maki mala, eso no se hace, no deja a Umi, hoy es día festivo.

— ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Estás loca? —Reclamó la dueña de la casa.

— Confié en ti Umi y ¿Cómo me pagas? —Nadie entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— No te hagas la decente —Señaló intentando soltarse del agarre de Eli — Embarazaste a mi hermana —Acusó.

Todas se sorprendieron por la revelación, todas menos una.

— Umi, yo no te enseñé a ser una chica de esas —Comentó la rubia con decepción.

— No, tú solo me causaste traumas —Contestó — Y en primer lugar.

— ¡Cállate! Eres una vergüenza —Dijo la rusa.

— Van a.

— ¡Cállate! Jamás creí que traicionaras mi confianza de esa forma —Maki se mostró dolida.

— En primer.

— ¡Cállate! ¿Cómo pudiste engañar así a Kotori? —Recriminó Nico.

— Les juro que yo.

— ¡Cállate! No tienes vergüenza —Ahora fue Nozomi.

— Chicas —Habló Kotori.

— ¡Cállate! No vez que estamos —Eli calló al ver como Kotori se ocultaba tras Nozomi.

— Idiota la asustas —Regañó Maki.

— Kotori —Por fin Umi podía hablar sin interrupciones — Te juro que no tengo idea de lo que está hablando Maki, ni si quiera sabía que tenía una hermana y.

— Yo si —Interrumpió sorprendiendo a todas menos a Maki — Yo si lo sabía.

— ¿Lo sabías? —Preguntó Nico sorprendida ya que ella tampoco lo sabía.

— Yo soy —Habló con calma pero al parecer nadie comprendió el mensaje — Yo soy la hermana de Maki.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Pero cuando?, ¿Cómo?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Dónde? —Umi estaba tan confundida como el resto.

— ¿Recuerdan que antes comenté que el apellido Minami me resultaba conocido? —Habló Maki más tranquila.

Todas asintieron.

— Pues resulta que nuestras madres bueno —Kotori se sentía algo nerviosa con todas las miradas curiosas.

— ¡Oh!, amor de MILFs —Y se ganó un golpe de Maki en su cabeza — Eso ¿Por qué?

— Por no mantener la boca cerrada.

— Espera, ¿Entonces atacaste a Umi porque te enteraste del embarazo de Kotori? —Preguntó Nico.

Maki asintió orgullosa.

— Mi madre me dijo, _Kotori es una chica dulce e inocente, debes cuidarla de cualquier bestia indecente_ —Dijo imitando a su madre biológica.

— ¡No soy una bestia indecente! —Gritó indignada la Sonoda.

Todas pasaron su vista de ella a Kotori que desvió la vista a otro lado con un sonrojo.

— Bueno, Umi, más te vale hacerte responsable o contrataré a la familia de Eli para que te haga una visita —Amenazó Maki.

— Entonces si es de mafia rusa —Comentó Nico.

— ¿Qué? Eso no es cierto —Exclamó la rusa.

— ¿Entonces?

— Lo _Eli_ es de familia —Contestó Umi y la rusa se quejó — Y descuida Maki, me haré responsable y cuidaré bien de Kotori y de mi hijo.

— Bien, solo una cosa más —Dijo hermana sobreprotectora — ¡Feliz día de Leif Erikson!

— ¡HINGA DINGA DURGEN! —Cantonearon las tres como si nada hubiera pasado.

Sus novias ya no se molestaron de detener las tonterías del trío, lo mejor era dejarlas tranquilas y esperar que no terminaran en prisión esta vez.

* * *

 **2 reglas básicas en situaciones, uno: nunca bajes la guardia, dos: jamás le confíes un secreto a Eli... ahora si espero concentrarme en "las realidades del destino" y "Sentimientos paralelos" para poder continuarlos...**


	26. Trio Soldier VII

**regresa la sección favorita de todos, y no lo digo yo, lo dicen las estadísticas y sus comentarios... siguiendo con el cumpleaños de Umi, que para nosotros aun no termina, otra historia que te hace pensar, "Con esas amigas ¿para que querer enemigas?"**

* * *

 **Trio Soldier VII**

Todo iba excelente, debía admitir que tenía sus dudas al principio, pero justo ahora no podía sentirse más satisfecha y segura, solo un poco más para el momento que marcaría un antes y un después en su felicidad, definitivamente lo haría, hoy Sonoda Umi no va a acobardarse ni perderá el conocimiento sin importar que tan indecente sea la situación.

Su cena privada en una zona algo alejada de la ciudad donde pasaron todo el día disfrutando de la natural vista del campo, claro que no estaban solas en ese lugar y tampoco que fuera muy tarde para volver, tenía auto y no estaba tan lejos de la casa de ambas.

— Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte —Comenzó Umi, un poco nerviosa.

Su pareja sonrió tranquila y feliz.

— ¿Umi? —Una confundida pelirroja llego sorprendiendo a la pareja.

— Maki —Igual de confundida Umi no sabía cómo reaccionar, se suponía que nadie iba a interrumpirlas.

— ¿Maki-chan? —La pareja de Umi se encontraba también confundida.

— ¿Kotori? —Maki se sorprendió aún más.

— ¿Kotori? —Umi parecía sorprendida de que se conocieran.

— Umi-chan.

— ¡Eli! —Intervino una alegre rubia.

— _¿Eli?_ —Dijeron Kotori y Maki al mismo tiempo.

— Eli, se suponía que ibas a vigilar que nadie interfiriera —Regañó Umi.

— Y estuve vigilando —Respondió con toda calma.

— ¿Y cómo explicas esto?

— Vigilé como Maki llegó caminando tranquila, luego vigilé como se acercó a ustedes y finalmente, vigilé como las interrumpió.

— ¿Y no hiciste nada? —Reclamó.

— Tú me pediste que vigilara, no que detuviera.

— ¿Alguien me puede explicar que pasa? —Maki se mostraba molesta — Umi, ¿No se suponía que estarías con tu novia en su aniversario?

— Y lo estoy —Respondió tratando de que el disgusto anterior no la consuma — Ella es mi novia, Minami Kotori y estábamos aquí para celebrar nuestro aniversario hasta que interrumpiste.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendida — ¿Ella es tu increíble y confiable pareja, Kotori-nee? —Preguntó a Kotori.

— Espera, ¿Maki es tu linda y adorable hermana menor? —Cuestionó Umi.

— ¿Maki-chan es la pelirroja lolicona? —Exclamó Kotori sorprendida.

— ¿Esta increíblemente sexy rusa es su camarera? —Intervino Eli otra vez.

— _¡Eli!_ —Regañaron Umi y Maki al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Por qué Umi? —Preguntó Maki con decepción en su mirada.

— Maki, yo no sabía que Kotori era tu hermana, pero te juro que lo que siento por ella es real y…

— Eso no, densa —Soltó interrumpiéndola y confundiéndola otra vez — ¿Por qué escogiste a Eli como ayudante?

Al mismo tiempo la rusa intentaba equilibrar las copas con su frente.

— Miren chicas, estoy haciendo un, estoy haciendo un.

— Si me lo hubieras pedido te prestaba a uno de nuestros sirvientes

— Bueno, ella insistió mucho, simplemente no pude negarme.

— _¡Umi, dame dinero! —Llegó gritando la rubia sujetando a su amiga de los hombors._

— _Si estas intentando asaltarme vas por mal camino —Contestó ella con una cara fastidiada._

— _Perdona, no me expliqué —Dijo tratando de calmarse — Necesito dinero, rápido, no importa si es un préstamo o lo que sea, solo quiero ganar mucho dinero._

— _¿Y por qué no fuiste con Maki?_

— _Lo intenté, sus gorilas me arrojaron fuera en cuanto salté la reja._

— _Entra por la puerta._

— Entonces el escándalo de la semana pasada fue por ella —Comentó fastidiada — Pero ¿Por qué tanta prisa por conseguir dinero?

— ¿Recuerdas que hace una semana dijo algo sobre ir a una escuela para que se volviera una persona normal? —Maki asintió — Dijo que encontró a su alma gemela y ahora van a casarse y por eso necesita dinero.

— Felicidades —Exclamó Kotori abrazando a la rubia quien recibió el afecto feliz.

— O comió demasiado chocolate envinado o quien fuera debe estar mal de la cabeza para aceptar casarse con ella —Comentó Maki.

— Oye, mi Nozomi es la chica más hermosa e inteligente que existe —Eli se puso defensiva — Mucho más que esa loli de coletas que acosas en Akiba.

— Maki-chan, creo que es hora de hablar con nuestras madres —Kotori intentó sonreír comprensiva.

— Yo no la acoso —Expresó ofendida — Y para tu información Eli, ella es mi novia.

— De acuerdo, hablemos con un abogado —Dijo Kotori tomando su celular.

— Kotori, alto, espera, ella es mayor que yo lo juro —Maki entró en pánico al ver como su hermana mayor comenzaba a hablar con una de sus madres — ¡Kotori-nee, espera!

Todo se salió de control y por el tono de voz de Kotori y de quien estaba al otro lado de la línea no iba a detenerse rápido.

— Pero en algún universo paralelo, alguien arruinara tus planes para pedirle matrimonio a tu novia Maki, y mi otra yo se reirá en tu cara, ya lo veras —Murmuró Umi al ver como su plan perfecto terminó en tal desastre.

— Igual me pagas —Comentó antes de recibir una gélida mirada de Umi.

* * *

 **¿Referencias?, ¿Donde?... alguien tendrá mucho que explicar cuando lleguen a casa :v... quería hacerlo más largo pero me fue imposible... quisiera dedicarme ahora a Mask of μ's y de ser posible algo de Aqours, llevo tiempo queriendo escribir algo de ellas para equilibrar un poco más la balanza...**


	27. Trio Soldier VIII

**Es hoy, es hoy, si, mi cumpleaños es hoy y como es tradición, al menos conmigo, hay nueva historia recién terminada :3**

 **Quería hacer más y dejar una continuación de alguna otra historia pero al menos pude terminar esta del trio soldier, si me siguen en facebook ya sabrán de que va a tratar, así que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Trio Soldier VIII**

Por fin terminaban las aburridas clases y comenzaba el fin de semana con un grandioso puente de tres días de libertad de las clases en la universidad.

— Unas chicas nos invitaron a un campamento ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó la menor del grupo, de cabello rojo.

— No sé Maki, sabes que a mí no me interesan esas cosas —Contestó la rubia dudosa.

— Oh, vamos Eli, ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Dijo intentando convencerla — Tú si vienes ¿Cierto Umi?

— Lo siento, no puedo, le prometí a mi novia que pasaríamos el fin de semana juntas —Contestó la chica de cabello azul.

— Ves Maki, ¿Cómo se te ocurre invitar a Umi si ella va a pasar el fin de semana con su? —Guardó silencio unos segundos.

— _¡¿Tienes novia?!_ —Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambas.

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

— ¿Por qué me están siguiendo? —Preguntó Umi molesta con sus dos felices amigas.

— Tengo curiosidad —Comentó Maki con calma.

— Quiero material de chantaje —Contestó sin vergüenza la rubia.

No tenía caso quejarse, esas dos la seguirían sin importar lo que dijera.

— Escuchen bien, si dicen o hacen algo para molestar a Kotori les romperé más que solo un par de huesos —Amenazó con su cara más aterradora.

Ambas asintieron con miedo momentos antes de detenerse frente a un departamento, donde Umi tocó el timbre.

— ¿Qué desea?, ¡Umi-chan! —Fue lo único que dijo la chica de cabellos girses al abrir la puerta y lanzarse a los brazos de Umi besándola sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

— Koto… espe… oye… —La Sonoda intentaba por todos los medios detenerla pero le resultaba imposible siendo arrastrada dentro del departamento mientras continuaba con los besos.

— ¿Qué pasa Umi-chan? —Preguntó separándose un poco confundida y decepcionada — Normalmente ya habrías arrancado mi blusa y atacado mis pechos —Comentó con un puchero dejando a su novia roja del rosto.

— _Indecente_ —Acusaron Maki y Eli al mismo tiempo.

Kotori se separó rápidamente avergonzada, no había notado a las otras dos.

— Disculpen, por lo que vieron —Murmuró sin saber a dónde ver.

— No, descuida, fue algo —Maki intentaba buscar la palabra correcta.

— Interesante —Completó Eli — Así que normalmente lo primero que atacas son sus pechos —Inquirió dirigiéndose a Umi que no sabía cómo responder.

— Ustedes son —Dijo Kotori a las dos mujeres en su puerta.

— Que modales —Habló la rubia confiada — Soy Ayase Eli.

— Nishikino Maki —Simplemente dijo la pelirroja jugando con su cabello.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

— No, ya se iban —Contestó Umi molesta, al parecer ya se había recuperado.

— Lo dices para que puedas atacar los pechos de tu novia —Comentó Eli en burla.

— ¡Yo no dije eso! —Refutó Umi.

— Ignórala Umi —Habló Maki todavía jugando con su cabello como si nada importara — Solo lo dice porque ella no tiene a nadie a quien pueda atacar sus pechos.

— Ya les dije que a diferencia de ustedes dos yo no tengo interés en las mujeres —Exclamó muy segura — El día en el que me enamore de una mujer, dejaré de llamarme Ayase Eli.

— No deberías hacer ese tipo de afirmaciones —Dijo Umi con una cara seria y algo cansada — Siempre que lo haces algo pasa que te hace quedar como una idiota.

— Esta mujer no aprende —Ahora fue Maki.

— Y yo les repito, Ayase Eli no es gay.

— ¿Quién llamaba a la puerta Kotori-chan? —Una mujer de cabellos morados y ojos verdes con voluptuoso cuerpo apareció desde una de las puertas dentro del departamento captando la atención de todas.

Rápidamente la rubia se colocó frente a ella tomando sus manos.

— Hola soy gay, quiero decir, mi nombre era Ayase Eli pero tú puedes llamarme como gustes —Con galantería beso sus manos.

— En ese caso creo que te llamaré Elicchi —Contestó la mujer con una sonrisa — Me llamo Tojo Nozomi, pero puedes llamarme Nozomi, y por cierto, yo también lo soy —Guiñando un ojo regresó por donde llegó.

— Harasho —Murmuró Eli siguiéndola.

— Espero que un día no afirme que no va a morir —Expresó Umi después de la rara escena.

— Si fuera tan fácil deshacerse de ella la habríamos perdido durante ese derrumbe en la montaña —Respondió Maki con toda calma.

— Buen punto.

Por fin prestaron atención a Kotori que estaba tanto o más confundida que ellas.

— Mejor pasen, charlamos dentro —Ofreció la dueña del departamento.

Al entrar llegaron a una pequeña sala donde no solo estaba esa mujer de antes junto a Eli claramente coqueteando si no dos personas más, una bajita de cabellos negros y ojos rubí y la otra pelijengibre de ojos azules comiendo una pieza de pan; todas rodeadas por trozos de tela y ropa.

— ¿Honoka? —Inquirió Umi sorprendida.

— Umi-han —Habló masticando el alimento.

— Cuantas veces debo repetirte que no hables con la boca llena —Regañó — ¿Qué es todo esto? —Preguntó esta vez a su pareja.

— Bueno planeaba terminar un proyecto de la universidad antes de que llegaras y le pedí a mis amigas que me ayudaran con el modelaje.

Eso explicaba las invitadas pero.

— ¿Por qué Honoka? —Preguntó con claro escepticismo.

— Dijo que habría pan —Contestó devorando otra pieza.

Antes de poder reñirla el celular de la come pan se escuchó.

— Un mensaje de Tsubasa-san, Lo siento Kotori-chan tengo que irme —Comentó la alegre chica tomando un par de piezas de pan antes de salir corriedo.

— Realmente vive a su propio ritmo —Comentó Maki sin perder la calma, viendo fijamente a la pequeña desde el principio.

— ¿Y ustedes por qué están aquí? —Preguntó Nozomi, aunque claramente fue más para la rubia.

— Nos enteramos que Umi tenía novia así que vinimos con ella para molestarla.

— Eso era para ti, yo solo tenía curiosidad —Corrigió Maki aun viendo a la pelinegra.

— ¡Si tienes que decir algo solo dilo! —Finalmente explotó.

— No tengo nada que decir —Contestó la pelirroja.

— ¿Entonces porque me estabas viendo?

— Yo no te estaba viendo.

— Mentirosa, lo estabas haciendo.

— Te estaba viendo porque tú me estabas viendo enana.

— Ves, me estabas viendo —Señaló — Y ¿A quién llamas enana, tomate con patas?

— Por fin Nicocchi consiguió novia —Comentó Nozomi con una sonrisa.

— ¡Calla Nozomi! —Gritó molesta.

— Maki, te he dicho que no es bueno ir por las menores —Señaló Eli.

— No sé de qué estás hablando —Dijo Maki molesta.

— ¡Ya soy mayor de edad! —Gritó la pequeña.

— Entonces no hay problema —Comentó Eli con toda calma.

— _Claro que lo hay, ¿Quién estaría con ella?_ —Se señalaron mutuamente.

— Ja, para tu información muchos han intentado atraparme —Presumió la pelinegra.

— Y todos están en prisión por lolicones —Completó Nozomi.

— A mí me invitan a fiestas todo el tiempo —Ahora fue el turno de Maki.

— Pero como es tan fría y cortante les arruina el ambiente y no la vuelven a invitar —Ahora fue la rubia.

El resto intentaba contener la risa, incluso Umi.

— No voy a soportar esto —Comentó la bajita saliendo de la sala.

— ¿A dónde vas?, no huyas —Exclamó Maki siguiéndola.

— No huyo, no soy cobarde.

— Pruébalo —Retó.

— Cuando quieras —Aceptó el reto entrando en una habitación seguida de Maki cerrado la puerta.

— Muestra lo que tienes enana —Se escuchó claramente detrás de la puerta.

Kotori se asustó.

— Mis vestuarios terminados están en esa habitación —Comentó con miedo.

— Tranquila, Maki puede ser gruñona pero no es violenta —Umi intentó tranquilizar a Kotori.

— Y sabes que Nicocchi tampoco es de las que recurren a la violencia fácilmente.

Al parecer ambos argumentos lograron calmarla justo antes de escuchar unos golpes y gemidos de la habitación.

— Claro que es de humanos cometer errores —Exclamó Eli.

Con toda prisa y miedo Kotori corrió a abrir la puerta para intentar detenerlas y salvar sus prendas pero casi de inmediato cerró la puerta con el rostro completamente rojo.

— ¿Kotori? —Umi se acercó preocupada a su novia.

— ¿No vas a detenerlas? —Preguntó la rubia.

Kotori negó.

— Pero no es bueno pelear —Argumentó Umi con toda intención de entrar pero su novia se lo impidió.

— No están peleando —Murmuró apenas.

Más ruidos y gemidos salieron de la habitación.

— ¿De qué hablas solo escucha cómo?

Nozomi susurró algo en el oído de Eli deteniendo lo que iba a decir y sonrojándola.

— Kotori, Maki es mi amiga y necesito detenerla, pelear no está bien —Al parecer Umi era la única que no comprendía la situación.

Una pequeña pelea entre ambas comenzó por evitar que la chica indecente abriera la puerta, no era bueno para su salud ver lo que pasaba adentro. Por otro lado Nozomi a base de señas indicó a Eli la salida escabulléndose seguida de la rubia.

— Eli, tú también deberías —El reclamó de Umi quedó en el aire al ver que estaban solas — ¿En qué momento? —Nuevamente no terminó de hablar cuando Kotori se lanzó sobre ella besándola.

Una vez más intentó resistirse pero terminó cediendo al poco tiempo.

 **Omake**.

Nico y Maki salieron de la habitación con la ropa mal puesta y el cabello hecho un desastre.

— Eres una salvaje —Comentó la bajita.

— Lo dice quién me arañó toda la espalda.

— Espero que Kotori no esté molesta —Prefirió ignorarla, ya estaba muy casada.

— Y por cierto, ¿Dónde están todas? —Preguntó Maki al aire.

Pronto escucharon un gemido proveniente de la sala, acercándose con cautela observaron a la dueña del departamento y su novia en una situación similar a la de ellas momentos antes, por lo que prefirieron salir rápidamente del lugar.

— Por dios, sabía que Kotori era flexible pero no sabía que fuera físicamente posible doblarse de esa manera —Comentó la pelinegra intentando sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza.

— Y yo sabía que Umi era fuerte pero cargarla de esa forma y sostenerse en un solo pie mientras le —Maki se encontraba en una situación similar a Nico hasta que una idea le pasó por la cabeza — ¿Y si lo intentamos?

— ¿Estás loca? —Inquirió entre molesta y avergonzada — Me partiré como un palillo chino.

— Pero Nico-chan.

— No, nunca, ¡olvídalo! —Gritó alejándose de la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Lo del omake, fue casi a última hora, pero en fin, con estas tres ya se sabe que nada sera normal... ahora como un último comentario, quiero decir que si quieren algún especial para los cumpleaños de Nozomi y/o Mari, dejen sus ideas en mi pagina, ya tengo una idea de que hacer pero sin algo para concluir no puedo hacer mucho, terminaré divagando y al final no terminaré nada... las lluvias de ideas siempre funcionan.**


End file.
